Blood Moon
by kabo
Summary: People of Ark are werewolves. Only people who knows about it are council members and the Chancellor. Chief of medical is using suppressants on every citizen of the Ark without them knowing it. What will happen, when the 100 is send down on Earth and their suppressants starts to wear off.
1. Chapter 1

**There is not enough of werewolves fan fictions so I decided to do this.  
English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes (on the other hand they are the only thing that belongs to me, so yeah).  
** **It will be mainly Clexa but I feel like there isn't enough love for Anya/Raven so they will be there as well. What is Anya/Raven ship called anyway? Ranya? in my language that sounds like 'rána' and that means hit or punch - maybe that's the reason why I love them :D  
** **Anyway, have fun and let me know what you think about story...or Ranya :D**

* * *

It was normal on the Ark that every year, everyone went to medical and got injected with vitamins. Well, that's what the people of the Ark were supposed to think, but it wasn't vitamins.

Everyone on the Ark was a werewolf, but they had problems with space and oxygen, so there wasn't enough space for wolves to run around. So, the first generation of citizens decided that it would be best if no one, except for the people in charge, knew about who they really were. They made the suppressants to eliminate this problem. They were supposed to suppress every part of the wolf in them.

But, over the years, the suppressants became less effective. The people had to start coming to medical more often for their vitamin injections, especially the younger generation. It seemed as though their immune system started fighting, or adapting to, the suppressants.

That was the main reason why Council decided to send 100 teenagers to the Earth.

* * *

Their landing was rough. Two of them died, before they even made it to the ground.

When the doors opened, Clarke could feel fresh air for the first time in her life. They were finally home. She watched how everyone ran around and screamed the happiness. She smiled at the sight.

They survived landing, not everyone, but most of them. Now, however, they needed food and, according to Chancellor, they will find it inside of Mount Weather. It was time for an adventure.

Clarke decided to find a group of people to go with her for food. But before she could get anywhere, their so called leader, Bellamy, stopped her.

"Where you think you're going, Princess?" He smirked at her.

Clarke rolled her eyes at nickname. "For food, if you want to starve, be my guest, but I would like to eat and I think that the others feel the same." Few people nodded.

"For once royalty can do something for us. So go and bring us food." Bellamy yelled and crowd cheered. Clarke just rolled her eyes again.

Clarke moved closer to him. "I'm not taking orders from you." She paused for effect. "And I doubt I can get food for one hundred people by myself."

"So take someone with you." With that he pushed three boys towards her.

His sister appeared out of nowhere. "I'm going as well."

"You're not going anywhere O." Bellamy was worried that his sister hurt herself.

"I'm not taking orders from you." With that she moved pass him and was on her way to woods. Jasper, Monty and Finn right behind her.

Clarke looked at Bellamy with smirk on her face. "It looks like not everyone cares about your orders." She turned and was gone.

* * *

That night, Clarke couldn't sleep, so she decided that maybe a walk would help her. She checked on everyone, the others were fast asleep. She wasn't surprised, they'd covered a lot of ground today.

Clarke smelled something in the air. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason she felt like she should follow it.

She got to a beautiful fluorescent part of the forest. She'd never seen something like that before. Clarke could promise that she saw green eyes in front of her, not so far away but before she could move closer, she heard something behind her and turned around.

Finn was standing there all happy. Clarke didn't spare him second glance as she turned back toward the green eyes. There was no sign of the green eyes she'd seen before. Maybe it was just a dream. After all, she was tired.

"Clarke, I thought you might be thirsty." He handed her the water he carried.

Clarke wasn't in mood to talk. So, she just shook her head and moved past him. "We should go back to sleep." She said on her way back to others.

Clarke thought about the green eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

They had to swing on a vine. To cross the river and get to the other side. Clarke was supposed to go first. She grabbed the vine with both of her hands and when she was about to jump, the howls started.

Clarke released the vine and looked around like everyone else. But no one saw anything.

"What was that?" Jasper asked evidently scared.

"I have no clue. But we should get moving, right?" Monty looked at Clarke for an answer.

She just nodded. She took the vine once again, and when she was ready they heard howls start again.

She smelled the same smell from before. "Do you guys smell that?" Clarke really wanted to know what it was.

The others smelled the air for a moment before answering. "I don't smell anything." Jasper and Monty looked at each other.

"Me neither."

"Are you ok, Clarke?" Octavia asked a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm probably just tired." Clarke thought she was going crazy. One last time she looked around and still saw nothing.

During that time, Finn grabbed the vine and was ready to jump. They all looked at him and nodded encouragingly.

There were no howls this time, so he jumped and landed on other side. He put his hands in air and yelled. All his friends on other side cheered for him.

After a moment, they heard something fly through the air. Then they saw the spear in Finn's chest. They all screamed and started running in the opposite direction.

Moments later, Clarke heard Finn scream. Without thinking she turned around and ran back. "He's alive." The others looked at each other disbelievingly, but ran after her anyway.

When they got back to the vine, Finn wasn't there. "We need to find him."

"Yeah, but which way?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"Let's separate into two groups, one to the right and the other to the left." Before Clarke even ended her sentence Jasper was at Monty's side.

"Girls versus boys. I like it." All of them grinned at Octavia's comment.

"We'll meet before dark at camp, ok?" The boys nodded and both groups were on their way.

* * *

Clarke and Octavia managed to get Finn back to the drop ship before dark. He was in so much pain, that Clarke had to go find some of the red seaweed the next morning.

Octavia was more than happy to go with her, as was Wells, much to Clarke's distaste.

They trekked to the river in an awkward silence. While Wells was of thinking how to get the seaweed without getting wet, Clarke and Octavia just went right into the water for it.

They got back without any troubles, but Clarke had felt as though someone was watching them the whole way.

When Clarke was done making the tea for Finn, Wells pulled her aside.

"Clarke, I need to talk to you." Wells was desperate. He wanted his friend back.

Clarke really wasn't in the mood for this. "But I don't want to talk to you."

Before Clarke could get away he caught her by her wrist. "Let me explain it. It wasn't me who turned your dad in."

Clarke froze in her spot and turned around. "You were the only one who knew!" She yelled at him.

"That's not true. Your mother knew too." Clarke looked at him in disbelief.

"He was her husband. Why would she…" That's when the realization hit her. That's why her mother was apologizing when her dad was floated. She had been lying to Clarke the whole time.

"Why you didn't tell me sooner?" Clarke was ashamed that she blamed her friend for so long.

Wells shrugged. "She was your only family."

"Thank you, Wells." Clarke wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

* * *

In the middle of the night Clarke woke up to that smell again. She decided that whatever it is, she needed to find it now.

Everyone was fast asleep. Bellamy didn't even post any guards. So, she was able to leave her tent and make her way into woods unseen.

When she got deeper into woods she saw Octavia.

"Octavia? What are you doing here?"

"I was on a walk?" It came out more like a question than Octavia wanted.

Clarke moved closer to her but before she could get too close big black wolf jumped in front of her and growled.

Clarke looked around for something to protect herself with.

Octavia saw that. "Clarke, please, don't hurt him. I've been with him for a few hours and he hasn't hurt me. Look at him Clarke. He's so fluffy." She hugged that wolf. They both looked like they were enjoying it.

Clarke giggled and shook her head in disbelief at her friend.

Then Clarke heard howls behind her. She turned around and saw that green eyes from few days before looking at her. They belonged to dark brown wolf much bigger than the one Octavia was hugging before.

The wolf sniffed the air, looked behind Clarke, and growled.

The smaller wolf whimpered and caught the hem of Octavia's shirt with his teeth, dragging her away slowly.

"Hey, stop, that's my only shirt." She didn't know how she'd explain it to Bellamy; that she met a wolf and he didn't hurt her in any way, he only destroyed her shirt and that's the reason why she's walking around camp in just her bra.

Clarke was so captivated by the wolf in front of her that she didn't take note of Octavia's protests.

Clarke stepped closer to the larger wolf. She never stopped looking into those eyes.

Then there was a loud crashing sound. Clarke startled from her gazing. When she turned toward the noise, she saw a fire in woods not far from them.

At the sound, the black wolf finally released Octavia.

Octavia ran to Clarke who was looking at the fire. "Someone from the Ark?"

"Maybe. We should check to see if there are any survivors." Octavia nodded and turned to say goodbye to the black wolf.

"They disappeared." Clarke turned her head to see what Octavia was talking about. The wolves were gone. Clarke was disappointed by that, but she didn't let it show.

"They were probably scared of the sound. Let's go." Octavia nodded and they made their way to the fire.

Behind them a few wolves followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry for delay, but I had some problems with beta and I had to find new one...so...** **Big thanks to my new and awesome beta Trust. Hope. Love. Who was so nice and saved me and looked over first chapter as well. =)  
50+ followers just for the first chapter...wow, you're awesome guys. I wasn't expecting something like that. So thanks to all of you as well. =)**

* * *

Clarke and Octavia exchanged looks and went to the pod. They somehow manage to open the door. Inside they found a dark haired girl with a deep gash on her head. Unfortunately, she was unconscious, so they had to get her out of the pod by themselves. Octavia took her by legs and Clarke grabbed her arms.

They carefully laid her on ground away from the pod.

"And now what?" Octavia questioningly looked at Clarke.

Clarke knew some basics of healing from her mother. She knew she'd have to take care of that gash first. There aren't many things she can do before the girl wakes up. "Not far away from here is a river. Can you get some water?"

Octavia nodded. "Sure, princess." She grinned at Clarke's horrified expression.

"Hey, even you?" Clarke really hated that nickname.

Octavia just shrugged to that. "It's catchy." With that Octavia disappeared into the woods. Clarke rolled her eyes and kneeled next to the unconscious girl on the ground.

Clarke moved girl's hair from her forehead to get a better look at her injury. She leaned over to look a little closer.

"Nice boobs." Clarke jumped at that and looked at the girl. She could feel her face reddening.

After a moment she composed herself. "For next time, before you start looking at girl's breasts, you should at least tell her your name."

The girl grinned. "Raven Reyes, best mechanic you'll ever see." She got up and extended her hand. Clarke took it. "Clarke Griffin."

Raven's eyes widened. "Griffin?"

"Yeah why?" Clarke was confused. She would remember if she'd ever seen the girl before.

"Nothing." Raven looked nervously away.

Clarke took other girl's head and looked at her forehead.

"Hey, what the hell?" Raven was surprised by that action.

"It's impossible. I remember there was gash right there, and now there is nothing." Clarke was turning Raven's head to see that there was really nothing.

Raven broke loose from Clarke's grasp and put her hand on her forehead. "You probably just imagined that." Clarke glared at her.

Before Clarke could question her more Octavia was back.

"Oh, so newbie is awake." She grinned and handed Clarke the water she'd retrieved.

"You can call me Raven." She didn't move from her spot far away from Clarke.

Octavia came closer to her and extended her hand. "Octavia." They shook hands.

Clarke eyed Raven suspiciously. The girl was definitely hiding something and Clarke would find out what it was.

"Anyway we should go back before Bell gets mad about O not being in camp."

"Clarke, wait. We should give Raven here a proper welcome to the ground."

Raven and Clarke looked at Octavia with confusion all over their faces.

Octavia cleared her throat and yelled. "Welcome back, bitch." Then she grinned at her own joke and gesticulated around her. Clarke rolled her eyes but laughed anyway.

Raven for the first time looked around at the surroundings and smiled. "It's better than I imagined." Clarke and Octavia just grinned at that.

* * *

They made their way back to the drop ship and everyone was looking at Raven.

"What are you doing here?" She turned at the voice.

"Finn." Raven's eyes were wide. She totally forgot that Finn was sent down here.

"You should be aware. She is crazy." With that Finn stomped away. Octavia and Clarke exchanged confused expressions.

Raven sighed. This wasn't going how she imagined it at all.

"What was that?" Octavia was genuinely curious.

"We broke up on the Ark. I caught him cheating on me with another girl. And well, I may have punched him and broke his nose." Raven grinned at that memory.

Other two girls grinned as well. "He deserved it. If you decide to do it again, tell me. I want to see it." Octavia said that with serious face.

Raven's grin widened and she nodded.

* * *

Clarke woke up at midnight just like the night before. She could smell it again. She didn't know why, but she really hoped that she would see that wolf once again.

So, she got up from her bed and walked into woods unseen.

Again, she saw someone in the woods. But this time instead of Octavia it was Raven. Raven looked really nervous, as though she was afraid that someone was watching her. The weird thing was that Raven was barefoot and without her red jacket.

Clarke thought about asking Raven what was wrong but what she saw next stopped all her questions.

Raven fell to the ground and started to writhe. Clarke ran to her but before she could get to her two wolves jumped in front of her and stopped her. She tried to run around them but they didn't let her go.

"Raven, Raven." She tried to get her attention but other girl just continued to writhe on the ground.

Clarke started backing from the wolves. For some reason they didn't follow her nor did they attack her. They just didn't want her to get close to Raven. So Clarke stayed in her spot and watched Raven nervously.

After a moment Raven stopped writhing and Clarke thought it was over. But then she saw how the nails on Raven's hands and feet started to change into claws. After that her spine started changing. It looked like Raven wanted to scream, but no sound came out. Clarke wanted to turn away but she couldn't.

Raven's body started to grow hair all over. It all lasted for few seconds but for Clarke it seemed much longer.

Instead of a human Raven there was now a brown wolf. The wolf with light brown fur, one of the two who were standing in front of Clarke, moved to Raven. The wolf stopped in front of Raven and sniffed. Raven did the same.

"Raven?" Raven looked at Clarke and when she saw who it was she whimpered. She looked distressed.

The light brow wolf turned to Clarke as well and bared its teeth.

Clarke put her hands in the air in surrender. "I…I will not hurt you or say anything to anyone, don't worry. "

That calmed the other wolf and Clarke could get closer to Raven. "Do you understand me?" Raven barked at that.

"Well, it's stupid to ask you when I don't understand you." Clarke thought for a minute. Then she made triumphant shout. "One bark for yes and two for no."

Raven rolled her eyes as much as it's possible for a wolf and then barked once. The wolf next to her just tilted its head at Clarke.

Clarke didn't know what to say next. This wasn't something she was expecting. "Ok, so you're a wolf now. That's…That's great for you." Clarke knew she was babbling but there was no way to stop it except to leave. "Well, I just gotta go."

With that she turned and remembered why she was there in first place. She could feel someone or something watching her from shadows. Clarke looked around like she could see them. But she saw nothing so she decided to follow the scent.

She walked for a few yards and then the wolf with green eyes appeared from out of nowhere. In an instant, Raven was behind her. She caught the hem of Clarke's shirt with her fangs and started to drag her away.

"Raven, what are you doing? Stop it right now. Bad girl, bad girl…"

The green eyed wolf growled. Raven released Clarke's shirt. In a second, Raven was in front of her and growled back at the other wolf.

Clarke quickly checked her shirt. "Raven, it's my only shirt. You're lucky you didn't tear it up. We will talk about it when you're back to your old self." Then she saw what was happening in front of her.

Clarke could see more wolves emerging from all sides. "Raven, I think you should stop." Raven didn't pay her any attention. "We are in trouble and you are not helping." Clarke slowly raised her voice, but Raven was still ignoring her.

Clarke yelled this time. "Raven, stop it!" That probably did the trick and Raven, with a whimper, moved to sit next to Clarke.

Clarke looked at her clearly confused. "And you couldn't do that earlier?" Raven tilted her head. Clarke sighed .

The green eyed wolf barked and the other wolves disappeared. Clarke thought that this was probably their alpha then.

"Impressive. If someone heard about this then they'd think I'm crazy. I'm talking with wolves." Clarke sighed again and sat on a rock not very far away from her current position. She put her head in her hands and looked at the ground.

When she looked up she saw the green eyes watching her. Clarke couldn't tear her eyes away from them. She got up and moved closer to the wolf. Raven tensed beside her. Clarke could feel that she wanted to stop her but did nothing.

Clarke extended her hand to let the green-eyed alpha sniff it without breaking eye contact. The closer she got to the wolf, the more overwhelmed by the scent she became. Now, she knew it was definitely this wolf, but she still didn't understand how she could smell this scent even when the alpha wasn't around. And the biggest mystery was why she felt so tempted to be close to this wolf.

Clarke snapped from her gaze when howls were heard from the trees. All the wolves around them were on alert. The alpha howled as well and they all disappeared into the night. "Well, that was weird." Raven just tilted head again.

"Yeah, yeah. I feel the same way. We should probably get back to camp." Clarke paused. "Well, I should get back and you should…be human again?"

Raven barked. "Ok, sure…I'll head back to camp and you will do something about this." She motioned towards Raven's current form. Raven showed her teeth. Clarke grinned at that. "And then we will talk." To that Raven whimpered and left Clarke not to far from camp.

* * *

 **I just hated Finn from the moment I first saw him (and then all three main beautiful girls were into him… that was unbelievable). So, he will suffer this time – he will go with them shopping! *evil laugh* :D**  
 **And I'm really enjoying Clarke talking to herself :D  
You know - favorites, follows and reviews always makes my day and never hurts. So if you're bored or you just like the story you can always left some comment. =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kudos to my awesome beta Trust. Hope. Love.**

* * *

The next morning Clarke was eating at the fire with the rest of the delinquents. After few minutes Raven joined her and sat next to her.

"Good to see you still alive and back to your old self." Raven looked nervously around and then glared at Clarke.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior. Raven grabbed her arm and dragged her to Clarke's tent. "You cannot talk like that in front of the others. If they find out I will have problems."

"Raven, I said nothing. And how many of them will think as their first thought that you're a werewolf? That's insane. Even though I saw it with my own eyes I still think I'm insane."

"Maybe you are." Raven said that with a serious face.

"Raven! You owe me an explanation about yesterday. But before that. You know me, right? I mean you knew me before yesterday."

Raven sighed. "This is a long story, we should sit down." They both sat on Clarke's bed facing each other.

"I didn't know you from before but I know another Griffin. She is chief at medical."

Clarke chimed in. "That's my mom."

"So you have to know." She looked at Clarke in disbelief.

"Oh, believe me I don't. My mother loved to lie to me. She let my father get floated and let me think it was my best friend that turned him in." Clarke looked at the ground. With the memory of her father, all that pain came back.

"Wow, and I thought my family was weird." Clarke looked at her.

"Anyway to the story. Everything started with my breakup with Finn. After I punched him I went back to my quarters and I was really pissed. I felt pain in my hand and when I looked at it, it had claws I blinked a few times and it was back to normal, so I convinced myself that it was just a dream." Clarke nodded for her to continue.

"After few weeks I started breaking everything in my job. It was like I couldn't control my power. So, my boss sent me to your mom. When I got there, she wasn't alone, she was with the Chancellor. I didn't mean to overhear, but they were talking so loudly, or maybe I just had better hearing, I don't know, anyway I could hear them."

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"They are dangerous, Abby." Thelonious gesticulated to the dead body in the corner of the room.

Abby was cleaning fresh blood from her hands. "It was just one of them and nothing actually happened."

"Nothing? That monster almost killed you. And word 'almost' I can use just because that suppressants were still in his system." He started to pace around room.

"I could have saved him, if I gave him more of them…" Jaha interrupted before Abby could finish.

"It would be a waste of our resources and you know it. He was already turning. His right arm was fully animalistic. And it was only 6 months after his last dose of suppressants. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that the younger ones are coming to medical more and more often. When the citizens find out, not even the vitamins will help us." At word vitamins he did quotes.

"What you want to do Thelonious?" She was desperate.

"We will send them to Earth." He just wanted them out of his station. He really didn't care what happened to them.

"You cannot be serious." Abby cannot lose her only daughter like that.

"It will save resources for the rest of us and they can do whatever they want down there. Everyone wins." She knew he was right.

Abby gave up. "And what you want me to do?" Jaha smiled at that.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"After that, I got out. I knew I couldn't go to medical because they would kill me. So, I started repairing that old pod. But I needed a pressure regulator and that's when everything went wrong. Your mother found out and told the Council. They sent their guards after me, so I had to launch without it. And that's why I burnt half of the forest. And on top of that, I only had one parachute." Raven shook her head.

Clarke nodded again. "So, you're telling me that all of us can change? And we will start killing each other?"

"I don't know, Griffin. But according to what I heard, it definitely looks like all of us can change." She took a deep breath. "I haven't killed anyone yet, so that means it doesn't need to end that way."

If Clarke is a werewolf that could explain why she could smell that other wolf. Finally, at least one answer.

"And you know the vitamins we had to take every year?" Clarke nodded. "Well they're the suppressants. I got new one like 3 months before breaking up with Finn. There has to be something else that started that change." Clarke slowly nodded.

There was one more question on Clarke's mind. "Why did you try to drag me away from that wolf yesterday?"

Raven looked at the ground. "Anya told me…"

"Wait. Who's Anya?" She'd never heard about anyone with that name on the Ark.

"You remember when I changed?" Raven looked back at Clarke.

"I don't think I will ever forget that." Clarke shook her head when she remembered how Raven changed.

"Rude. Who taught you to watch people from the shadows, anyway?" Raven tried to keep her look serious but didn't succeed.

"I didn't go there to watch. You just happened to be there. Anyway back to my question!" Clarke really didn't want to talk about that.

"Sure, Griffin, sure." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"When I changed. That wolf that came to me? That was Anya. Well, she told me, that I smell weird, but also that we are in their territory. That's never a good sign. And then you decided to say hello to their alpha. I needed to stop you. Then she got mad, I don't even know why." Raven sighed. "And then…I don't know why or how but I felt like I had to protect you."

"Next time you could listen to me." Clarke didn't even know why she was mad.

"I had no clue that you knew that alpha. I thought she wanted to hurt you." Raven looked back at the ground.

Before Clarke could say anything else, they heard some voices from outside and decided to go take a look.

They saw some of Bellamy's minions dragging a big muscular guy into the drop ship.

Clarke made her way over to Bellamy. "What are you doing?"

"That guy was keeping O as his prisoner and probably speared Finn. If he didn't then we can definitely make him talk about the ones who did." With that he went up to the second floor of the drop ship, right behind his prisoner.

Raven and Clarke exchanged worried looks and went up after him.

Octavia was already up there, and she looked like she would tear Bellamy's head off any moment.

Bellamy sent his minions back down and grabbed a seat belt from the floor. As he walked closer to the, now restrained guy, Octavia jumped in between them.

"You can't do that." Octavia yelled.

"He could kill you." Anyone who hurt his little sister would see his wrath.

"But he didn't. When I was outside, I fell. He found me and helped me." She was desperate now.

"So why he was keeping you on that chain." He didn't know why Octavia was protecting this guy but he would not let him get away with chaining her to wall.

"He was protecting me. There were some people outside that cave who were trying to kill us."

"Get away Octavia." When Octavia didn't move, he pushed her out of his way.

He got to the guy and started to lash his back with the seat belt.

Octavia watched and clenched her fists. "Stop it, stop it." But Bellamy wasn't paying any attention to her.

Raven wanted to say something, but she looked to Octavia and nudged Clarke. When Clarke looked at her, with a really annoyed expression on her face, Raven pointed to Octavia with her chin. Clarke gasped when she saw claws on one of Octavia's hands.

Fortunately, Bellamy didn't notice anything. He stopped the lashing and started to ask questions. But the guy didn't say anything, he just looked at Clarke. But Clarke didn't notice.

The blonde motioned for Raven to go to Octavia. Raven nodded and tried to calm Octavia down.

After that, Clarke went over to Bellamy and put her hand on his shoulder. "You should tell the others to build a wall around our camp." She was slowly moving him to the hatch in the floor with his back to Octavia.

"You know, because we don't want any others like him in here, right? I will take care of him for now." She took the seat belt from his hand and pushed him down the hatch. She quickly closed door before he could say anything.

She sighed and looked at the other two girls in the room. Octavia finally looked down at her hand and a scared look crossed her face.

"Do something." Clarke looked at Raven desperately.

"What I should do?" Raven grabbed Octavia's hand and brought them both forward.

"I don't know. This happened to you, not me." Clarke slowly started to raise her voice.

"I told you it just disappeared by itself." Raven started turning Octavia's hand over in her own.

After a moment, her hand was normal again. There was collective sigh of relief.

"Wait, what? You mean this has happened to you before?" Octavia looked from Raven to Clarke.

"It's nothing. You're just a werewolf, as is Raven, and probably the rest of us too." Clarke looked at her as though what she'd just said was perfectly normal.

"Wait…what?" Now, Octavia was even more confused and scared than before.

While Clarke was explaining to Octavia everything that she knew from Raven about her problems on the Ark, Raven sniffed the air and moved closer to the guy in the chains. She looked at him for a moment. "Clarke I think he belongs to your alpha friend." Octavia and Clarke turned to her.

Clarke had totally forgotten about that guy. "What?"

"He smells similar to her and Anya. So talk little guy. Do you know them?" He didn't even looked at her.

Clarke sniffed around him. "He definitely does not smell like her."

"So you were smelling to her." Raven laughed. Clarke punched her, and that made Raven laugh even harder.

Clarke started blushing. "I wasn't smelling her…I can just randomly smell her, that's all."

"Sure, Griffin." That was everything Raven managed to say between laughs.

Then realization hit Clarke. "You trying to tell me that he is a werewolf as well?"

"Hey! Wait can you explain it to me? Who the hell is Clarke's alpha friend and who is Anya?" She looked between other girls in room.

"We will explain it to you later. We need to get him out of here. I don't want to fight with his pack. I think just his alpha alone could kill us all. She was huge. Maybe after we let him go, he won't tell them." She looked at him. "Right?" Once again he didn't look at her. His eyes were still fixed on Clarke.

Raven just rolled her eyes and decided that now was as good a time as any to tell Octavia everything.

Clarke noticed for the first time that he was watching her. She watched him for a moment as well.

After a while, she noticed that the girls had stopped talking and she could feel their eyes on her now.

After a moment, she moved closer to the chained guy and looked him in the eyes. "What?"

"My alpha wants to speak with you."

* * *

 **Some answers thanks to Raven - yay**  
 **That guy had eyes just for Clarke…poor Octavia :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I decided to update a little sooner because I'll soon have finals (but who cares about this reason :D ), I got this chapter back from beta sooner than I was expecting (thank you Trust. Hope. Love) and what is more important: 150+ followers...are you for real people? Wow, you're awesome. Thank you for any follow, fav or comment. Every one of them make my day. So enjoy this chapter and your day. =)**

* * *

"What?!" Raven practically yelled.

The guy ignored her once again and still looked at Clarke. "What is your name?"

"I'm Lincoln." Octavia pushed Clarke aside and stand in front of Lincoln. "Hi, I'm Octavia." She flashed him big smile. He looked at her. "I know." She was taken aback by this answer. He turned to Clarke again, who was recovering from Octavia's unexpected push. "You need to talk with my alpha."

"She is werewolf too? Why does she want to talk with me?" There were so many questions running through Clarke's head.

"You should ask her yourself." Raven scoffed to that. Clarke turned to her and glared, with that Raven averted her eyes to the ground.

"Fine, will you take me to her if I release you?" Lincoln nodded to that.

"Ok, all we need to do is distract Bellamy and the rest of camp." Octavia started unchaining Lincoln.

"Easier said than done." Raven wasn't really optimistic about this. "How do we know it's not a trap?" For the first time Lincoln looked at her, but said nothing.

"She could've killed me many times, you and Octavia too." Clarke, for some reason, trusted the alpha, but didn't dare voice that part.

"Fine. But I'm going with you." Lincoln was finally free and was soothing the injuries on his wrists.

"I'm going too." Octavia wanted to see more wolves, and knowing that Lincoln would be around was a pleasant bonus.

"No. Only your alpha can go." All three girls looked at him with confused faces.

"Wait, what? I thought she wanted to talk with me." Lincoln nodded to Clarke's question.

"But I'm not…I don't even know if I'm really werewolf." Lincoln sniffed around her.

"You are alpha. I can smell it. It was barely there when we first met but Heda knew that you were different." He hoped that she would not ask more questions. He was wrong.

"Heda?" For once someone could give Clarke some answers, not more questions.

"It's the title of my alpha between humans." More questions for Clarke, once again.

"Oh." That was all that Clarke managed to say. She didn't believe that she was alpha. Whatever he smelled it definitely wasn't her.

Lincoln could tell that she was still confused. "Heda will explain it to you."

"Wait you two meet already?" Now it was Raven's turn with questions.

Clarke thought for a moment. "You're that black fluffy wolf!" Lincoln looked on ground clearly ashamed by that nickname.

Octavia looked surprised. "That was you?!" Lincoln simply nodded. Octavia blushed at that and looked at ground as well.

"Maybe you'll be fluffy as well when you change." Clarke grinned at Octavia who raised her head and glared.

Clarke looked at Lincoln. "Anyway we should get him out."

"If you make sure that no one will be in the drop ship for at least 20 minutes I can get him out." Everyone in room looked at Raven quizzically.

She sighed. "In the floor of the drop ship is a hatch, I can open it and we can get away through another hatch in the back of the drop ship, away from all eyes. I just need some time."

"I'm on it." And with that Octavia went through the hatch and disappeared.

"I can help you with something if you need." Raven nodded and they all got on lowest level.

They got through the first hatch without a problem but the second could only be opened from the outside. So, Raven had to go outside.

When they got out of the drop ship, they heard steps coming their way.

"I closed the hatch so no one knows we disappeared and I didn't need to stand there all day." Octavia pointed to a spot behind them where she had been standing before.

Raven lead them a little further into the woods. When she was sure that none of the delinquents could see them, she stopped and looked to Lincoln. "So lead the way, big guy."

Lincoln shook his head. "Only alpha."

Clarke had had enough of this. She just wanted to see his alpha. "All of us or no one."

Lincoln thought about it for a moment, then sighed and nodded. With his nod he changed into his wolf form.

Raven and Octavia looked like they just saw ghost.

Clarke wasn't surprised by this. She probably sported a similar look when she saw Raven's change. "It's not as interesting as Raven's or maybe when you see it a second time it just looks normal." Now, both girls looked at her disbelievingly.

Lincoln looked at them like he was waiting for something.

"Can we go?" Instead of answer Lincoln sat and titled his head.

"Great." Raven murmured.

"Maybe he wants us to change too?" Raven looked at Octavia like she was totally crazy.

But Clarke thought about it. "Octavia is right. Change Raven."

"Hey, I'm not some transformer." She was offended.

"Wait, first tell us how to change." Octavia was lost. She had never done this before.

"I don't know. Last time, I looked at the forest and it just happened. Why do you two think I have the answers for everything?" But her question was ignored by everyone.

"Ok, forest." Octavia looked around the forest for some time.

"Look, you two, we don't have time for this. They could be behind us. So just change already." Clarke was slowly starting to get nervous and irritated by all of this.

Raven turned to her. "You think I'm not trying. Try it yourself Griffin. I just don't…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Octavia change.

She changed into a chocolate colored wolf. After her change, she looked at the girls in front of her, wagged her tail and started running around them.

Lincoln was watching her and started wagging his tail as well.

Clarke chuckled at the sight. After a moment, Raven changed too and ran after Octavia.

She jumped at her and they played for a moment.

Clarke looked at Lincoln. "Is this normal? Well, I mean, by werewolf standards." He looked at her still wagging his tail and that was all what Clarke got as an answer.

"Yeah, sure, I should know that. Here I am again. Talking with wolves." Clarke just shook her head in disbelief at her current situation.

She gave them a moment to enjoy the change before she spoke again. "Can we go now?" That got Lincoln's attention. He got up and started moving.

"I take that as a yes. You two, we're moving." Two other wolves looked at her and ran closer to Clarke.

After a while they got to a clearing. Clarke could see one wolf and one human. She remembered that wolf. Raven told her that her name is Anya.

But she didn't know the human.

Before they could get closer Lincoln stopped and barked at Octavia and Raven. Raven started barking back. It looked like they were arguing over something.

Clarke let them argue and slowly moved to the other group. As she slowly got closer, the other human was doing the same. Now, she could see that it was a beautiful girl with dark brown hair combed into intricate braids.

She saw that the wolf that was with this girl joined the other three wolves behind her. And Raven calmed down a little.

When they were a few feet away Clarke, for the first time, saw the girl's eyes. All she could think in that moment was how green they were.

She snapped from her gaze at sound of the girl in front of her clearing her throat.

"Sorry. You were saying?" Clarke, embarrassed for getting caught daydreaming by the beautiful girl she had been daydreaming about, blushed.

The girl decided not to embarrass Clarke more by telling her that she hadn't been talking at all. So she got to business. "Your people are in my territory."

"Oh." Clarke was a little disappointed by this. But what had she been expecting anyway. That another alpha wanted her to join her at some tea party?

"I'm sorry about that but we were out of course when we were falling and, well, we ended up here." She really didn't know what to say.

"You have to leave otherwise there will be problems." She paused. "Like the one where your people kidnapped Lincoln."

"How do you know about that?" Clarke was sure that Lincoln couldn't tell her in any way and she didn't see anyone following them.

"These are my woods." That was all that Clarke got as an answer, as though it explained everything.

"You know, he kidnapped one of my people first." The other girl was looking at her like this was the most boring situation she had ever been in. But, answered anyway. "She was wandering around the woods. There are many dangers. Even for our kind."

Now Clarke was really curious and suspicious. "But really, how do you know?"

The other girl rolled her eyes. This was first glimpse of emotion Clarke saw from her. "I told you, these are my woods."

"Well that explains nothing to me." The other girl just continued looking at her. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but they heard howls.

The other girl looked behind Clarke and yelled something at the wolves that Clarke didn't understand.

It looked like Anya and Lincoln understood and barked at Raven and Octavia who were currently looking to Clarke in a panic and weren't moving.

"Tell them to go. Otherwise they will die." Even the girl looked slightly panicked so Clarke decided not to question her.

"Go!" Clarke practically yelled to them. After that, all the wolves ran away.

She looked to the other girl. "Now what?"

"You have to change. Now!" She said in distress.

Clarke started to panic now too. "I don't know how. What is happening?"

Lexa growled and grabbed Clarke's hand. "This way."

They were running through the forest when Clarke saw a yellow fog behind them. "What the hell is that?" Clarke said in a panic-stricken voice.

Instead of answering, the other girl just grabbed her wrist with more force and started running faster. She dragged a confused Clarke behind her.

* * *

 **Finally Clexa talk…well, it didn't end in a way I was expecting - Where's kissing? Who authorized this? :D  
Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy your day =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, right? You all probably needed some of Jaha's hope to keep believing today will ever come. :D**  
 **Anyway...You all should thank to LethalPoison who was so nice and took over beta's responsibilities. And that's the only reason why I even can post this chapter. So one big 'thank you' from me! I owe you at least one piece of chocolate. :D**  
 **And of course big thanks to all of you for your reviews, follows and favs. Each of these always makes my day. I'm really happy you like this and it makes easier for me to continue and not abandon this story. So once again thanks to everyone and especially my mum because...wait...no, that's a wrong speech...never mind...**  
 **So without any more talks from my side enjoy your story and let me know what you think =)**

* * *

When it looked like the fog was going to consume them, the girl pushed Clarke into a cave and followed her in.

Clarke was breathing heavily however when she glanced at the other girl it looked like she just took a stroll into the cave instead of running for her life.

"Can you tell me now what that was?" Clarke was talking between deep breaths while leaning against the cave wall for support.

"If the fog touches you it will eat at your skin and you will die a horrible death." Clarke's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets when she heard this and couldn't believe that such a fog could exist especially when this green eyed beauty spoke like they were talking about their lunch. How could she be so bloody calm?

"In that case…thank you, I guess." She paused for a moment. "By the way, I'm Clarke." She extended her hand to the other girl and smiled.

The Other girl just looked at her hand and then back at her with an impassive look.

Clarke rolled her eyes and slowly put her hand down. "Now you're supposed to tell me your name."

"Lexa." Clarke nodded. There wasn't much to say. Lexa probably didn't want to talk with her. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"How can you be an alpha of your pack without knowing how to shift?" Lexa wasn't judging her, she was just curious.

"Because I'm not an alpha. I don't know why you and Lincoln keep bringing it up or even know, when I myself don't know and I just realized that my friends are werewolves and that I've been lied to my entire life! Werewolves were just storybooks that I used to read about but now, I'm a werewolf and not just any werewolf but an alpha." Clarke was slowly getting mad when it dawned on her that her mother had been lying to her entire life and to top it off Lexa was just standing there staring at her with her non existing emotions.

"You are an alpha. You smelled me, didn't you?" Lexa titled her head at her. Clarke was surprised by the question she quickly blushed and averted her gaze "I…I don't know what you are talking about."

"Only my pack or my ma…" Lexa cleared her throat quickly and corrected herself "… or another alpha can smell me from afar. And you're definitely not in my pack." Clarke glanced back and locked eyes with Lexa.

Clarke couldn't take her eyes off Lexa, before her brain got to fussy she whispered "That's how you know I'm an alpha because you can smell me as well." Lexa never took her eyes off Clarke before answering "I do."

Clarke looked away and whispered. "I cannot smell you, now."

"In your human form you have weaker senses. If both alphas are in human form then we cannot smell one another, however when one of us shifts into wolf form our human senses become stronger." Lexa still didn't understand how these sky werewolves didn't know anything about themselves and found it extremely weird explaining basic knowledge to Clarke.

Clarke glanced at Lexa at the same time when Lexa raised her head and locked eyes with her. They went into some trance not being able to take their eyes off one another. Clarke flickers her eyes down to Lexa's lip and back up, she feels a pull towards Lexa before she makes a move she snaps out of the gaze and quickly clears her throat. Lexa quickly recovered and averts her eyes to the cave entrance.

"The fog can last for hours, we will have to stay here for the night as it's not wise to travel at night." Clarke followed her eyes and nodded.

Lexa stood up and looked around the cave, Clarke watched her picking up sticks and starting a fire. After watching Lexa light the fire Clarke broke the silence "If I'm really an alpha what do I do, I don't even know what an alpha's supposed to do?"

Lexa looked up from her work and saw the worry in Clarke's eyes. She averted her eyes back to the fire. "You're supposed to lead your pack, protect them from harm and in return they have to listen to your orders and protect their alpha."

"Sounds like being an alpha has it perks yet has it challenges especially if they are relying on us to make certain decisions. Is there any other problems an alpha has to face?

"Sometimes there is some fool who wants to challenge your position." Lexa raised her head and looked Clarke in the eyes. "But you're alpha for a reason. The two young ones who were with you, they listened to you." She paused for a moment. "Even when they didn't know why." With that she added some more sticks to the fire.

By now the fog had disappeared but outside was already dark. There was silence once again.

"Is there any chance you will let my pack live in your territory?" Clarke had to at least try something to change Lexa's mind.

Lexa really didn't want to answer this question. "Two packs cannot live in one territory." Before Clarke could argue her case and persuade Lexa to change her mind, Lexa quickly diverted the situation "You should sleep, I'll take first watch." And with that she was in her wolf form.

Clarke was rather impressed how quickly Lexa transformed into her wolf form. Lexa's scent slowly wrapped itself around her and soothed Clarke enough to make her sleepy, she yawned and curled up in a ball, she cracked one eye open and looked at Lexa and hummed "you were right, I can smell you again" Lexa watched Clarke fall into a deep sleep, she slowly laid on the ground without taken her eyes of the girl, unaware of herself, she started wagging her tail.

* * *

The fire next to Clarke wasn't warm enough to keep her from shaking and hugging herself for warmth. Lexa watched and debated with herself if she should aid Clarke in her struggle to keep warm. She quickly stood up and padded over to Clarke and laid next to her to keep her warm through the cold night. She got a shock when she felt Clarke wrap her arms and legs around her wolf body and snuggled closer into Lexa burying her head into Lexa's neck.

Lexa couldn't get away from Clarke's scent, it smelled like home to her. Which was stupid as they weren't even from the same planet, yet this was her mate to be and Lexa knew she had to protect her alpha. She knew ever since that moment, when she saved her alpha from swinging into mountain men's territory. Clarkes scent started to consume her and before she knew it she was fast asleep cuddling into her mate.

* * *

Clarke woke up the next morning and found human Lexa sitting at the fire. Roasting, what she thought was a squirrel.

Clarke was slowly getting up. "Do all of your people sleep for so long?" Lexa asked without taking her eyes off the food.

"Are you this rude to everyone or am I special?" Instead of answering Lexa just grinned into the fire.

Clarke sat next to her. "You should have woken me."  
"It wasn't necessary." Lexa remembered falling asleep instead of waking Clarke up to do her shift. Luckily she never got caught falling asleep on the job and awoke early enough to hunt for breakfast, when she returned Clarke was still fast asleep.

Lexa smirked and shook her head, this alpha could really sleep.

Lexa handed her half of the roasted squirrel, they ate in silence.

"I should probably go before Bellamy starts running around thinking that Lincoln kidnapped all three of us." Clarke suddenly remembered about Raven and Octavia and felt bad, for not asking Lexa if they were safe and where they were. "Where did the others go, anyway?"

"You don't need to worry, Lincoln and Anya took them to safety. They are probably back in your camp." Clarke nodded.

They both left the cave and Clarke started looking around. "Um, can you tell me which way my camp is?" Clarke looked at Lexa and flashed her a smile.

Lexa couldn't help the smirk showing on her face. "I can walk you back."

Clarke was surprised that Lexa didn't run off straight away leaving her in the middle of nowhere. She noticed that little smile on Lexa's face, which only contributed to her own smile growing wider.

"This way." Lexa led her to the dropship in a comfortable silence. Before they could get too close Lexa stopped. "I believe you remember your way from here."

"Yeah, thanks." Lexa nodded and cleared her throat. "In a few days we should meet in TonDC and discuss our problem with territory."

Clarke raised one eyebrow at Lexa. "TonDC?"

"I'll send someone to get you. Just try not to get them killed." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry." Clarke wasn't so sure about anyone getting hurt, but she didn't voice her concerns. "Thank you, for saving my life and for your time." Lexa nodded, turned around and was gone. Clarke sighed and made her way to camp.

* * *

When she arrived back to the dropship the first thing she saw were the guards holding assault rifles. 'Where did you get those guns?"

"Bellamy found them this morning." Clarke sighed. This will be a very long day for her.

When she turned around Octavia wrapped her hands around her. "You're alive!" Next to her stood a grinning Raven. "You will not believe what happened to us. O here and that guy we saved…" Octavia unwrapped herself from Clarke and smacked Raven. "Shut up or I'll start talking as well."

"I did nothing. We were just talking without our tongues in each other mouths." Octavia blushed slightly but continued with their verbal fight.

Clarke sighed once again and cleared her throat. Both girls stopped their babbling and turned to Clarke. "How did Bell react to Lincoln's disappearance?"

Raven grinned. "Oh, don't worry, he still doesn't know. We left that job for our alpha to handle." Octavia nodded and grinned as well.

Clarke shook her head. "Great, just great." She looked over Octavia's shoulder and saw Bellamy going into the dropship, she went after him.

"Bellamy we need to talk." Raven and Octavia joined them in the dropship right after Clarke.

Bellamy looked at all three of them. "If all of you are here, who is watching that savage?"

"That's exactly what I want to talk about." Bellamy looked at her and Clarke took that as sign to continue. "I released him."

"You did what!?" Bellamy was furious.

Clarke remembered what Lexa told her about being an alpha and slightly raised her voice. "I let him go!"

Bellamy was surprised, he never heard Clarke raise her voice. He wanted to argue but thought better of it when he saw the dangerous looks from his sister and Raven. He slowly nodded to make sure he didn't anger the three ladies standing before him.

Clarke give him a curt nod. She was surprised it actually worked. "Is that palisade done?"

Bellamy recovered from his surprise and spoke. "Yeah, I was hunting with Miller this morning and we found some guns. So if some Grounders dare to go near us we can shoot them."

"No. There will be no shooting the Grounders." Bellamy looked like he wanted to say something but Clarke stopped him with a move of her hand. "I want to have peace with them, so no killing, ok?"

Before Bellamy could argue about how stupid that idea was, Jasper ran in and interrupted. "Clarke, Clarke, you have to go and look outside and see something." And with that he was outside once again. Everyone in the dropship looked at each other and went after Jasper.

What they saw next took their breath away. They saw Monroe slowly changing. Out of panic many of the guards aimed their guns at her. When Monroe shift completed, some of the guards panicked and started firing at her.

* * *

 **Clexa, Clexa, Clexa… :D**

 **I'm so sorry for Monroe. I really like her but she is really easy target... :D**  
 **btw I read that she is officially queer?...So say it with me: Harpoe!...more gays in TV - yaaaaay :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**LethalPoison decided she want to tell you something so here it is:**

 **Dear readers,**

 **I have finally managed to convince evil kabo to upload chapter 6 EARLY, I believe that you have all been very patient with her and have waited a lifetime for chapter 5. However, chapter 7 may be uploaded later as we are both busy with university work.**

 **BUT WAIT, THERE IS GOOD NEWS! While you are all jumping in your seats waiting patiently to read the story we are working on chapter 7 (YAY).**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Alpha Lethal ;)**

 **P.S. Tell kabo that she is evil and that alpha lethal rocks!**

 **P.S.S. sorry for any mistakes in this story, I was determined to give you an early chapter**

* * *

Harper tried to stop everyone from shooting, but without any luck.

"Enough!" Clarke ran to wolf Monroe who was already on the ground heavily breathing and bleeding. Most of the bullets ended up in her ribcage, luckily for her all missed her heart.

"Take her to the dropship." Everyone looked scared and didn't make a move to aid the wolf. Clarke rolled her eyes at the behavior of others. "Take her to the dropship." She looked at Monty and Jasper, when the boys didn't move Clarke yelled "Now!" The boys jumped at the order and quickly took the wolf into the dropship without further delay.

Clarke decided that she needed to help Monroe first and later shout at the gun men, really Bellamy shouldn't of giving idiots guns. At least they knew how to use them to some extent. She sighed remembering that most of the 100 didn't even know they were werewolves of course they would shoot.

Everyone was still paralyzed with shock and fear after what they saw and stared at the dropship, Clarke looked around. "No more shooting, is that clear! You will not shoot another member of the 100 and you will not shoot any other werewolf outside the gate. Raven and Octavia will explain it to you" She glanced at the two girls and quickly strode into the dropship to aid Monroe.

Octavia and Raven looked at each other, then glared at Clarke's back.

Raven turned to the others who were looking at them. "So…" She took a deep breath "We are all werewolves, any questions?"

A deathly silence settled over the camp, everyone stared at Raven with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what they just heard and saw a moment ago. Raven faked smiled "great".

Octavia spoke after her "Remember what the boss said, don't kill anyone even if you don't know them." With that she looked at Raven, they both nodded at each other and made their way into the dropship.

Clarke went into the dropship right when Jasper and Monty were putting Monroe on a makeshift table, while the boys were putting her on the table Clarke picked up the make shift dagger which was made from the dropships metal. Jasper made a mad dash to the exit before he reached the door he heard a very commanding voice.

"Jasper take this dagger and drop it carefully into the bowling water on the fire, make sure you return with it or give it to Monty."

Jasper quickly nodded, he kept his head down and quickly took the dagger and ran out the ship. Monty quickly looked at Monroe and saw Harper stroking Monroe's head in a soothing way, she looked up and nodded at him, Monty looked at Clarke respectively nodded to her and quickly followed after Jasper.

Monty ran back into the dropship with the sterilized dagger he carefully handed it to Clarke and went back to check on a shaken Jasper.

Clarke looked at Harper "I need you to hold her down, just in case she wakes up."

Harper quickly nodded and held the motionless wolf down while Clarke removed the bullets. The only sound that could be heard in the dropship was breathing and thuds of bullets dropping into a dish.

"Can you save her?" Harper was clearly concerned about the other girl.

"I don't know Harper, she is my first werewolf patient but I'm giving it my all." Clarke pulled another bullet out and dropped it into the dish. "She is breathing which is a good sign and isn't losing as much blood as before for some reason, I think she is healing after I remove the bullets."

Harper glanced down and saw what Clarke was referring to.

"Are you saying that her wolf form is making her heal quicker? If that's the case why now? Why didn't we heal like that on the ark?"

"I think so Harper, I believe it has something to do with the pills we took, it suppressed our wolf form so suppressed our healing."

Raven and Octavia walked inside. "Need help Griffin?"

"No thank you Harper is being a wonderful nurse." Clarke continued to pull out bullets, Monroe slowly started to wake and whimpered when she felt Clarke pulling out the bullets.

"Shhh shh, it's ok, Clarke is going as quickly as possible to get the bullets out, you're so strong." Harper started humming again to soothe the wolf and held her down to stop the wolf from moving. Raven and Octavia were ready to help pin the wolf down, before they could Harper looked at them and shook her head.

"I have this, don't worry."

Raven and Octavia both nodded and leaned against the wall waiting for Clarke to finish.

Clarke pulled out the last bullet and sighed in relief when Monroe's muscles and skin knitted back together, "that's the last one, your all done but just lay there and take it easy for now."

"I need to ask you both if you have seen anyone else shift?"

Harper and Monroe kept quite while Raven and Octavia observed them.

Clarke huffed and went over to wash her hands in the bowl "Look, we will all probably start shifting sooner or later. I just don't want this…." She turned around and gestured to Monroe and the bullets "… to happen again."

Clarke watched Harper scratch behind Monroe's ear, she seemed like she was on the fence with telling Clarke what she wanted to know, the way Harper stared at Monroe's fur looked like she was waiting for the fur to reveal the correct answer.

Clarke continued to push "You know I have already seen people shift into their wolf forms and when I looked at you, you seemed like you had seen it before comparing to the others who had not. You even ran to Monroe's defense trying to protect her, you could have done that because you care about her or because you knew she was no threat."

Harper halted in her movement and slowly looked up at Clarke, "Who have you seen shift?" She asked curiously.

"The two behind you." Clarke gestured with her head to the two behind her.

"You two are werewolves too?" Raven and Octavia grinned and nodded.

"Clarke here is our big badass alpha." Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven's comment.

Monroe jumped down from the makeshift table and sat next to Harper.

Harper started stroking her head and looked at Monroe. "Are you ok?" Monroe barked and started wagging her tail happily.

"Sooo, if Harper has already seen another shifter that means we have at least four werewolves." Octavia commented.

"Five actually." Everyone looked at Harper. "I changed as well."

"If we want to know an exact number, we could get Bellamy to attack Clarke and see how many people jump to her defense and get ready to rip Bellamy apart." Clarke glared at Raven or that comment.

"Hey, we will not be killing my brother today!" Clarke was happy that someone finally agreed with her. "Ok we will get Jasper to do it after all he shot out of here like a rocket was strapped to his ass, you must admit it's an awesome idea." Raven and Octavia high-fived and started laughing. Harper after moment joined them and couldn't stop laughing remembering how Jasper ran out the dropship. Clarke looked at Monroe who was the only one not laughing, probably because wolves don't know how to laugh.

Clarke sighed. "What did you tell the rest of the group?"

"That we are werewolves." Octavia was the one who managed to speak between gasping breaths.

"And?" Clarke was expecting something more.

"And that's all." Raven answered truthfully with shrug of her shoulders.

"So, you have once again left me to explain how and why we are werewolves, right?" Octavia and Raven quickly nodded.

"You're so clever, Clarke. I'm not surprised that you're our alpha." Raven grinned and patted her on shoulder. "Go get them tiger…or should I say wolf."

Clarke shook her head disbelievingly at her friends. "Ok, you stay there with Monroe and don't let any humans in with a gun." The three girls nodded while Monroe barked.

Clarke walked out the dropship, it was like everyone was frozen in time. Clarke slowly walked towards them, all eyes were on her. She stood in the middle of the crowd.

"I believe you have many questions about what you saw." She looked around the crowd before continuing. "The truth is that, we are probably all werewolves. The council was giving us suppressants instead of vitamins." She waited a moment for this to sink in. "We don't know what triggers the shifting but we will shift sooner or later." The crowd started talking. Clarke stopped them by the gesture of her hand. "Next time it could be you who gets shot, no one will shoot another werewolf, we need to reserve our ammo not waste them." She said sternly. She looked around the crowd and couldn't see Bellamy.

Some of delinquents weren't happy with Clarke's speech. "You have no right to tell us what to do, there are no rules, remember!"

"We cannot live without rules, chaos and death will await us all without order, we aren't the only ones who live on Earth and we need to work together. We will be easy pickings if we don't and worse appear weak." Clarke tried to be reasonable.

A lot of the crowd nodded and agreed with Clarke's logic.

Another delinquent yelled. "Maybe we just don't want to listen to you!"

Clarke sighed once again, this will be a really long day for her.

* * *

THE ARK

* * *

Abby was the last council member to walk into the council room, even Chancellor Jaha was there before her and that man was always later than her for some reason.

"Councilor Griffin has finally joined us…." Jaha pointedly looked at Abby. "… we can now start our meeting. We are here to discuss our oxygen problem."

Kane was first to talk. "We could sacrifice some people to give us more time to sort our oxygen problem. The oxygen will also last longer if we have fewer people on the ark and if we fail to find a solution then we will all die anyway." Some councilmen nodded in agreement with Kane.

Abby was second to talk. "I have a better solution, I just need a few more days to be sure."

"You have to tell us more, Abby." The chancellor said with curiosity, the rest of the councilmen nodding, itching to know what Abby's solution was to save them.

"We can go back to Earth." Everyone around the table looked at her like she had sprouted two heads.

"How can you even suggest that? We don't know if we can survive down there. The risk is far too high, we are not all suicidal Abby." Kane wasn't very optimistic about this idea.

Abby turned to everyone in the room. "We already sent 100 children down there and one of them was my daughter!" Abby paused to look at every councilman. "When she was younger I knew she was different, you know the beast." Abby put her head down in shame knowing what she gave birth to. The only sound that could be heard in the room was a few gasps of the other councilmen.

The beast were once called the chosen alpha in the old world, they never knew how of why they were chosen, of course if you were spiritual they believed that the person had a higher purpose to play. They were smarter and stronger even in their human form, they were immune to the suppressants. Dangerous ones were called alphas in the old world. They weren't as strong or smart as the chosen ones however they were still stronger than the average human and the suppressants worked on them.

On the Ark it was very dishonorable to be or have an alpha in your family and to be a beast was just unacceptable. Beasts would be floated straight away, no matter how old they were, alpha were a little luckier they would get floated on their 18th birthday if they behaved. Of course there were a few who were never found, due to their family's love who taught their pups to control their "uniqueness".

It was rather easy to hide an alphas scent, only another alpha or pack could smell another alpha. Quite convenient that there were no packs on the ark and suppressants did an amazing job controlling the werewolf side. The suppressants were so good that no one even knew they were werewolves except for the councilor's who would keep a beady eye on the people and keep an ear out for anything suspicious. Especially when a person comments about smelling another they would both be questioned and floated instantly.

Abby continued after a moment. "I decided she need to be controlled so I implanted a chip into her spine to watch her live stats and emotions to know if she was going to turn or do something dangerous. In case of an emergency I can stop her. It can even control her changing process and shows her current location on Earth. Thanks to that chip I know she is still alive and all her live stats are normal without any signs of radiation. From this chip we can safely assume that she is alive, which means we can survive on Earth."

Jaha was captivated by that idea. "So why do you need more time?"

"To be a hundred percent sure. She is a beast and that means she could survive a little longer than the rest of us." Abby was once again ashamed to reveal the truth about her daughter.

Kane spoke up again. "We should build and prepare ships to take us to Earth."

Everyone in room thought about it. Jaha broke the silence "I think we should vote about it." When everyone in room nodded he continued "Who is for building ships and going back to Earth?"

Everyone in room raised their hands, the chancellor nodded. "We will prepare by building the ships and deciding on essentials we need to live on the ground. Abby how much time do you need?"

Abby thought about it for a moment. "If she survive for four more days we can be sure that Earth is survivable for all of us."

"It's done then, another meeting will be held in four days' time." Everyone nodded and slowly left the room.

* * *

BACK ON EARTH

* * *

The day after Monroe changed into her wolf form everything calmed down at camp. Some of the 100 were actually excited to change into their wolf form, it was a hot discussion topic about what colour their wolf form would be. Clarke thought the camp was calm due to the absence of Finn, Bellamy and a few of Bellamy's minions. She didn't know where they were and didn't really care, unless they were causing trouble which come back and bite her in the ass. Octavia was anxious but Clarke managed to keep her busy.

After some persuasion Monroe and Harper told them that the fifth werewolf they knew was Monty.

Clarke sent Octavia, Raven, Monroe, Harper and Monty to find out if anyone else had shifted, all 5 of them were snooping, asking, looking and sniffing around. They reported back that 13 had shifted, which was rather fast for only being on Earth for a short period of time.

There was a disturbance outside, Clarke exited the dropship. What she saw stopped her heart and snarl escaped her lips. Bellamy and Finn were coming back to camp and behind them were a few of Bellamy's minions dragging an unconscious Lexa.

If only these idiots knew what they had done. A war would erupt if they didn't get Lexa back to her people and right now she was on the verge of ripping their throats out herself. Clarke heard buzzing and felt sharp electric shock going down her spine. She held onto the dropship and took deep breaths to try and calm herself.

* * *

 **You should really thank Lethal. She is awesome and she is now writing this with me so you know...give her some nice words too :D  
and I just want to tell you: I'm not evil, I'm awesome :D  
see you next time =)  
kabo**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always kudos to LethalPoison for being awesome co-author ;)**

* * *

Clarke was in so much pain, she could only watch Bellamy and the others enter the dropship with an unconscious Lexa. She dropped to the ground the spasms going down her spine was unbearable, tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to let them shed instead she grinded her teeth together and tried to take deep even breaths. Raven saw her alpha in pain and rushed over to aid her, she gently put her hand on her alpha's back but quickly jumped back when she felt a sharp jolt of pain in her hand.

"Clarke I'm going to pick you up and take you to your tent to rest" Raven spoke calmly to soothe her Alpha.

Clarke snapped her head up and growled "No, I am not leaving Lexa!" another loud buzz sounded, Clarke tensed more when another set of spasms erupted over her body. Raven watched in fear while her alphas eyes started glowing and fading, her canines seemed to elongate and retract.

Clarke closed her eyes focusing on her breathing and heart rate, her heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it was going to explode from her chest.

"Raven I need some water" Clarke choked out. Raven quickly left and returned with a water canteen and wash cloth, she kneeled down putting the items on the ground and waited for Clarke's spasms to fade.

Raven slowly outstretched her hand when Clarke seemed to be in full control, she bit her lip and waited for the worst when she touched Clarke. She sighed in relief when she didn't receive another painful jolt.

"Are you ok Clarke? I brought you some water and a cloth to refresh you." She gently helped Clarke up and supported her when she wobbled.

"Thank you Raven, I'm ok." Before Raven could ask another question Clarke picked up the items, took a swig of water and quickly entered the dropship. Octavia saw the commotion and strode towards the dropship, Raven waited for her and quickly informed her about the situation before they entered the dropship.

Lexa was badly beaten, Clarke's heart broke at seeing her like this. She gently brushed Lexa's hair away from her bloody face and removed the cloth from her pocket applied some water and started cleaning her face.

"I'm so sorry Lexa." She whispered while cleaning her head wound. She watched as her skin slowly knitting back together. Before she could check her over an object dropped, her head snapped towards the sound. Her face morphed from worry to rage when she locked eyes with Bellamy.

To say that Clarke was furious was an understatement. "What the hell are you doing Bellamy?" Octavia and Raven quickly took position behind Clarke ready to attack at her command.

"You let one of them go, so I found another one." Clarke moved closer to Bellamy. Before she could get too close Finn stood in front of her.

"You should listen to him princess, they are dangerous. She killed five of us!" Clarke wanted to punch his stupid face.

"You should not be surprised when you attacked her." Raven growled while getting in front of Clarke to protect her alpha and was in Finns face snarling. Finn didn't answer he stood his ground and glared at Raven. They both started sizing each other up getting ready to fight.

While they were arguing, Lexa woke up and started growling at Bellamy.

Clarke moved around Raven but Finn grabbed her wrist and stopped her. This spurred Octavia into action, she grabbed Finns wrist and punched his face, a loud crack and wail was heard. Finn dropped Clarkes hand and cradled his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"You know Finn every girl that gets to know you, ends up breaking your nose in a few days. why is that?" Raven wasn't expecting an answer to her question however couldn't stop the smirk forming on her face, she glanced at Octavia and Clarke who were grinning watching Finn hold his nose and curse at them like there was no tomorrow.

Clarke moved back to Bellamy. "Let her go!" She snarled.

Bellamy refused to back down, two of his minions moved in front of him, Octavia and Raven sprang in front of Clarke. When Lexa saw what was happening she tried to break her chains, she growled in frustration when the chains didn't budge, she stopped to reserve her energy and strength.

"You will listen to me, like everyone else!" He moved past his minions and growled at Clarke baring his teeth.

Clarke did the same and started circling him, without thinking she punched him square in the jaw, which only pissed Bellamy off. Punches were thrown from both parties.

While Bellamy and Clarke were fighting, Raven and Octavia had to manage Bellamy's four goons.

"Ready to get your butts kicked? Shame there isn't more of you." Octavia smiled at them, she glanced at Raven, they both nodded at each other and prepared to whoop some ass.

Clarke jumped at Bellamy and knocked him down. She straddled him so he couldn't move. She growled and snapped at his neck raising her hand preparing to strike, Bellamy whimpered and showed his neck.

Lexa watched the commotion, she started wrestling in her chains when she saw Bellamy strike at Clarke. She growled and pushed off the wall the chains snapped in midair. She elegantly changed into her wolf form and landed on top of Bellamy's minion. She tore his belly open with her claws, he screamed and tried to punch her away, he started to weaken and blood started pouring out his mouth. She bit into his neck, tearing his larynx out and stopped his fight completely.

She looked up from the dead body and growled loudly. Bellamy and his minions heard the threatening growl, they looked up and saw the same terrifying wolf from the woods that had bloody fangs, with blood dripping from her jaw. Bellamy's minions ran out the dropship not wanting to face the wolf again, Bellamy tried to wriggle free from Clarkes grasp, he whimpered and went limp when he felt Clarke squeeze his neck in a warning gesture. Clarke looked down and released Bellamy from her grasp, Bellamy quickly ran out the dropship without looking back.

Lexa watched them all flee, she glanced towards the others when her eyes locked with Clarke's she quickly averted her gaze to the ground, she didn't want Clarke to see her like this.

Clarke run to the other alpha and looked her over, she parted some fur to make sure Lexa wasn't hurt. She sighed in relief when it wasn't Lexa's blood and calmed a little. Clarke slowly rubbed Lexa's neck and raised her head. "Are you ok?"

Lexa looked at Clarke and slowly nodded. Clarke looked her over again and saw another blood stain that she hadn't noticed before, she quickly touched the wound and jumped back when Lexa flinched. Clarke slowly moved the fur to one side and saw a bullet hole in Lexa's ribcage just like Monroe had. This must have happened before she came to the dropship, probably the reason how they managed to bring her here.

She turned to Raven and Octavia. "Bring me that dagger, I need to remove these bullets."

Raven quickly handed the dagger to Clarke. Clarke rubbed Lexa's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Lexa this is going to hurt, I will go as quickly as I can but you need to lie down on your side so I can get a better angle." Clarke tried to help the wolf down as best as she could. She started to remove the bullets and was amazed at Lexa's pain tolerance, she didn't flinch once. Clarke doubled checked to see that she removed all the bullets, she hoped that she did.

"That's the last one" Clarke rubbed Lexa's neck and watched while her wounds healed to make sure she was healing properly. Lexa tried to get up but Clarke quickly stopped her. "You need to rest first, don't be stubborn and listen to your doctor." Lexa growled at her, but stayed down enjoying Clarkes caress.

"What now boss?" Raven asked Clarke.

"We get Lexa out." That was Clarke's only concern.

"And then?" Raven was keen to hear the plan, but Clarke didn't have one.

"I don't know." Clarke was desperate to get Lexa back to the safety of her people.

"Monroe and the others can help us." Octavia chimed in, the others nodded in agreement.

Lexa got up and barked. "I take it that we are ready to go?" Clarke checked on Lexa's ribcage to makes sure she was fully healed, she nodded her agreement once satisfied.

"Both of you should change, it will make the plan go smoother and try not to kill anyone unless necessary." Both girls nodded and shifted.

Clarke led the three wolves to the lower levels of the dropship. Before they could get out they saw Monroe. "Clarke thank god I found you, Bellamy's minions went crazy and the camp looks like a war zone!"

They all ran after Monroe and saw Harper and Monty guarding the dropships entrance. Outside they saw what Monroe meant, the camp was in chaos, everyone was fighting and some were even shifting.

Lexa tensed next to her.

Clarke looked at her. "Please don't." Lexa looked back at her and sat down.

"Thanks." Lexa growled and looked away. Clarke would have smiled if her people weren't killing each other.

Clarke saw Bellamy walking her way. "Stop this madness Bellamy."

"I did nothing, they were already fighting when I came out." Before he could stand next to Clarke Lexa moved in front of her and growled at him. The other wolves tensed and watched the interaction.

"Keep your puppy away from me!" Lexa growled some more and Bellamy took a quick step back. "They might be going crazy because of her stench, do her people bathe or what?"

"You can smell her?" Bellamy nodded "You're another alpha…" Clarke thought about it, that explains why they dislike each other.

"What? Look Clarke, I don't know what you're talking about but it can wait we need to stop them before they kill each other."

Clarke looked at Lexa and murmured. "Two packs cannot live in one territory." Lexa looked back at her and barked.

"How can we stop this?" Lexa moved closer to Bellamy, she growled and swiped at him with her paw. Bellamy jumped back at that. "What, the…"

"No, we're not killing him, any other idea?" Lexa growled and just stared at her.

Bellamy looked terrified. "Will she do something to me? Clarke I'm too young to die!" His voice was a lot higher than normal.

"I don't know, I cannot control her. I'm sure she's very pissed off with what you did to her earlier, so just leave her be and she might do the same." Lexa jumped forward and showed her fangs, Bellamy jumped back and fell on his ass. "CLARKE!"

"Stop whimpering Bellamy! Stop your pack and I will stop mine" Bellamy looked confused.

"Try yelling at them, it works for me most of the time." Bellamy just stared at her. Clarke could see that this wasn't getting her anywhere so she went for the best tactic, she smacked him hard and shouted "Yell at them!"

He snapped out from his confusion while rubbing his head and tried. "Stop it." Nothing happened, Clarke looked at him and gestured for him to try again.

He tried once again without any luck, he looked at Clarke and tried a demanding voice but still nothing. Clarke had enough and looked at Lexa for help.

Lexa moved forward slowly, Bellamy jumped and hid behind Clarke, who rolled her eyes at his behavior.

Lexa howled, everyone in the camp stopped fighting and looked her way. Her blood stained mouth made her look terrifying, the shifted wolfs whimpered and made themselves as low as possible, while the others fled the scene. The only people left were the delinquents who had guns, they started firing at her.

Lexa was already anticipating this, she dodged the bullets and jumped at one of them with mouth wide open and teeth glistening.

Clarke turned around to the group behind her she looked at Monroe, Monty and Harper. "You three shift now", without a thought they shifted and waited further instructions. "All of you take their weapons away I don't want anymore bloodshed."

Lexa ripped a man's arm off, he started screaming and turned around to face his enemy. His own blood dropped onto his face, he grabbed for his knife and tried to plunge it into the wolves throat, the wolf was to quick and ripped his other arm off, he could hear his bones break and watched in horror as she flung his arm away, she brought her claws up and slowly slid it down his face to his groin.

Lexa looked up from the dead body and saw Clarke's pack disarming other delinquents, even Bellamy was following Clarke's orders. Lexa watched as newly shifted wolves started following Clarke's orders and not Bellamy's. The twenty delinquents left were swiftly taken care of.

Clarke quickly moved towards Lexa and Lexa met her half way. "Are you injured, do you need anything?" Clarke walked around the wolf and made sure to check under Lexa's body. Lexa allowed Clarke to check her over to calm her down, once Clarke had done a thorough once over she looked up at Lexa. "Sorry I had to make sure you were ok, I don't want a repeat of what happened before. You never told me you were even hurt before." Lexa nuzzled the upset girl, Clarke stroked Lexa's head lovingly.

"Next time you want to talk with me, send someone else to get me or at least stay in your human form." Lexa opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

Clarke chuckled and playfully pushed Lexa's head away. "I don't know how I'm supposed to interpret that." Lexa titled her head at Clarke. "Anyway, I'm sorry what happened to you and what they did to you." Clarke lowered her head, tears formed in her eyes. "I should have been there to protect you from them, I hope you won't kill my people for a few idiots however, I would understand the reason if you did." Lexa barked, Clarke looked up at Lexa and had an idea. "Lexa stay here, sorry no pun intended ok?" Lexa glared at Clarke and waited.

Clarke turned to the crowd of delinquents. "Raven!" Raven was still in her wolf form and trotted over. "I need you to be my translator, can you listen to Lexa and later tell me? " Raven happily barked and turned to Lexa.

Clarke watched the two wolves bark to and fro with one another. Lexa locked eyes with Clarke before running off and disappearing into the forest.

"Why does she always do that?" Clarke was talking more to herself than anyone else. Of course it wouldn't be Raven if she didn't comment, even if Clarke couldn't understand, she continued to bark her sassy comment.

Clarke looked at Raven knowing full well she was saying something sassy, she playfully punched the werewolf and walked into her tent before saying " Keep your comments to yourself Raven."

* * *

A while later Raven entered her tent in human form.

Clarke looked up from her drawing. "So… what did Lexa say?"

"I would like to eat something you know, it's been a long day." Raven said with a dead serious face.

Clarke glared at her. "Raven!"

Raven pouted knowing full well that food would have to wait, she rubbed her growling stomach. "She will send someone in a few days to come and collect you. Oh and try not to let her messenger get killed because the consequences would be fatal."

"That's all?" Clarke was surprised, she didn't want any retribution for chaining her to the wall.

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, she wasn't exactly talkative."

Clarke nodded. "Do you know where Bell is?"

Raven gestured with her hand to the exit. "Outside?"

"You are really funny when you're hungry." Clarke said sarcastically. She moved past her and went looking for Bellamy.

Clarke found him talking with some guards. "Bellamy, can we talk?"

Bellamy turned to her. "Sure, princess, what's up?"

"Somewhere else." He nodded and followed Clarke into her tent, luckily Raven had left her tent in search for food.

"So?" Bellamy was a little nervous. Clarke never minded speaking in front of others and the fight they had before put him on edge.

"No one will attack the Grounders again, do I make myself clear?" Bellamy quickly nodded. "Grounders will be coming in a few days and I don't want any problems or bloodshed." Bellamy continued to nod. When Clarke didn't say anything else he thought he was dismissed and started to make his way outside.

Clarke voice stopped him. "One more thing." He turned around to look at her, she moved closer to him and whispered into his ear "If you ever touch Lexa again, I will kill you myself and trust me it will be a very slow painful death." She looked at Bellamy with a predator like smile. Bellamy's eyes bulged open

and he gulped hard, he nodded in horror and zipped out the tent.

Clarke rubbed her head and stared at the tent flap, she had no idea why she had even threatened Bell like that. She sat on the bed and stared at the picture she drew of Lexa, what was it about this green eyed girl?

* * *

 **I found myself new OTP – Raven x Food – I ship it! :D  
** **A blood covered Lexa who kills everyone who dares to disobey her mate - that's life :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update:**

 **Sorry people  
** **I updated undone chapter because I'm an idiot and I should not do things at 2 am...  
So now it's there the right one with everything...sorry for problems**

 **kabo**

* * *

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. However, it could not have been prevented as I managed to damage my hand :( . To apologise for the very looong wait we have managed to produce a very loooooooong chapter. :)**  
 **LethalPoison**

* * *

 **Two days later**

Anya watched the sky camp from the shadows of the forest, she could feel and smell the tension in the air. She shifted into her human form and approached the camp.

She looked up at the guards. "I've come to speak with your leader." The guards continued to look at her with blank expressions like they hadn't heard her. She locked her jaw and stared them down. If it wasn't for Heda's order she would have killed them for their insolence. Luckily a guard who seemed to be in charge looked at her and barked orders to the rest to open the gates, she glanced back at Anya and welcomed her into the camp. The guard was going to walk her to Clarke's tent until Raven noticed Anya at the entrance of the gate looking around. She quickly waved the guard off and approached Anya.

"Hey, Anya were you looking for me?" Raven said smugly while grinning.

Anya smirked at her. "I need to speak with Clarke."

"Who doesn't?" Anya looked at Raven clearly not impressed by her comment.

Raven saw the frown on Anya's face and quickly tried to make light on the situation. "You're hungry...that's why you're not sharing that beautiful smile with me."

However she tried in vain as Anya still had the same expression on her face. Raven gave up and sighed. "Ok…it's this way." While the two walked in an awkward silence towards the dropship many eyes were on them, giving them unusual looks.

Clarke was in the dropships medical bay, cleaning and keeping a record of medical supplies while Octavia helped by sharpening the utensils. Octavia was telling Clarke about Lincoln's oh so fine muscular body, they both ended up in fits of giggles when Octavia told Clarke about the first time she saw him without a top.

Raven and Anya walked into the dropship and heard the laughter coming from the med bay. Raven cleared her throat and raised her voice over the laughter. "Griffin, you have a visitor."

Clarke and Octavia both looked at the door, then at one another. Octavia went back to her chair to continue with her work while Clarke put the medical equipment away. Once the medic bay was tidier she called the two in.

Clarke was cleaning the medical table when the two entered. Anya glanced at the med bay taking everything in before focusing her full attention on the blonde girl.

"You are?" Clarke guessed it was a grounder but she never saw her before.

"C'mon that's Anya, don't you remember? Are you having some problem remembering her, I don't know how you could forget her. You're not suffering from memory loss are you?" Raven said while continuing to rant about how unforgettable Anya was.

Clarke rolled her eyes and waited for Raven to finish, however Raven showed no signs of letting up so she stated. "Raven, I've never seen Anya in her human form only her wolf form and I can't shift into a wolf remember?"

Octavia listened while continuing her work, stealing glances at the scene playing out, she smirked at how Raven was unconsciously confirming that she had feelings for Anya. She glanced at the grounder, Anya had an impassive look on her face but Octavia knew that Anya was shocked and touched by what Raven was saying. Octavia smiled to herself, having a grounder boyfriend sure did come with perks and abs.

Anya had enough, she cut in before the two could continue after all she was sent here for a reason not a tongue wag. "Heda wishes to speak with you." All three girls looked up at her.

"Right now?" Anya simply nodded

Octavia put her work done and quickly rose, "Octavia you'll stay here" Clarke said.

Octavia really wanted to leave the camp and see Lincoln again, "Come on Clarke you know I have been training, my skills will be of use. It's not wise to only take Raven with you as it could be a trap. Anything could happen in those woods are you're our alpha."

Anya glared at Octavia before she could protect her Heda's honour Clarke spoke.

"She could have killed me many times and I will take Monroe with me. So you don't have to worry. Just keep Bell at bay."

Octavia sighed and involuntarily nodded. Clarke turned back to Anya and Raven. "Can you both wait for me at the gate? I need to retrieve Monroe… pun not intended." Raven smirked while Anya stared at her with an emotionless face, they both nodded and made their way to the gate.

Clarke was just about to leave when she felt Octavia's hand on her. She stopped and watched Octavia strap a sheathed knife onto her belt.

"Werewolves aren't the only creatures that lurk in those wood. You need to train when you return, you may not be able to shift but I strongly believe we should follow the Trikru way and train our human and wolf form so we are ready for anything."

Clarke nodded and touched Octavia's shoulder. "I appreciate it O, want me to pass a message to your hunk?" Clarke waggled her eyebrows and Octavia laughed and shook her head.

Monroe and Harper came back from their run and walked into the dropship to grab soap from the medical bay. Monroe wrapped her arms around Harper and nibbled on her ear, "You're such a tease and I can't believe you pushed me into the water." Harper smiled. "Well you should be more aware of your surroundings."

Monroe purred into her ear. "Oh I'm very aware of my surroundings." Harper grinned. "Oh really? So if I…" With that Harper spun around and pinned Monroe against the wall.

Harper smirked into Monroe's neck and slowly kissed her pulse point. "You need to be aware of your surroundings or you could end up being in dangerous situations." Harper slowly bit down on Monroe's neck, Monroe moaned and opened her eyes, she was startled when she saw Clarke standing at the door way.

"Clarke!" Monroe said startled, Harper turned her head but refused to move.

"Sorry I was going to ask you to escort me to the grounders camp but you seem busy."

Harper looked at Clarke before unpinning Monroe "I want her home by tonight and in one piece Clarke."

Clarke nodded. "You have my word, I will errr wait outside so you two can finish your moment." Harper nodded and turned back to Monroe while Clarke removed herself from that very awkward encounter.

"Remember what I told you keep an eye on your surroundings and I expect you home in once piece." Harper looked into Monroe's eyes, leaned forward and captured Harpers lips, pouring all her love into that kiss.

"Harper I will return."

Harper smirked "Oh I know you will." She slowly sucked on Monroe's pulse coaxing a moan from her lover. She leaned in ever so slightly and purred. "Hurry home so we can pick up from where we left off." With that she spun Monroe around and smacked her ass.

"Away with you now, Clarke is waiting."

Monroe looked at her stunned and shook her head. "You're such a tease!" and with that she left the room to meet up with Clarke.

Clarke and Monroe soon joined the others at the gate.

Anya led them away from camp. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To TonDC if nothing has changed, right?" Clarke looked at Anya for confirmation. Anya nodded in acknowledgement.

Raven looked at Clarke surprised and glanced back and forth between Clarke and Anya. "What is TonDC and how far away is it?"

Without taking her eyes off the road Anya answered. "It's one of our villages and it's not far."

Raven wasn't exactly in mood for silence. "Anya could you please be more precise with that statement?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "Well Raven that depends, as humans and with the sluggish pace that we are currently walking I would say it would take us six hours."

"And as wolves?" Clarke and Monroe both perked up and was eager to hear Anya reply.

"For a slow Trikru it would take two hours but since you are Skaikru wolves who knows, will you still be as chatty while in wolf form?" Anya started to be slightly irritated by all these questions and Raven only grinned at how sassy Anya was.

"Hold on a minute, you want to tell me that we have to toil for another four additional hours because Clarke here can't shift? Can't we just run ahead? I'm sure she will find her way." Clarke glared at Raven and Monroe quickly stood in front of Clarke.

"We will not leave our alpha in these woods alone! If you want to scout ahead then do so but I will not leave her side!" Monroe growled at Raven, Clarke quickly rubbed Monroe's back to calm her down.

Raven was taken aback by Monroe and stuck her tongue out, Monroe growled again and puffed up clenching her fists. Before a fight could break out Anya interrupted.

"No matter how much I agree with you Raven I don't wish to be killed by Heda. Plus the forest isn't a safe place for two Skaikru, especially when they know so little about the area." Clarke glared at the back of Anya's head.

"Great, I guess that's our decision made. Looking on the bright side we can sightsee and Anya can be our charming tour guide." Anya mumbled great under her breath and walked faster. Raven on the other hand smiled innocently and chuckled at Anya's dismay.

Clarke took the statement to heart and was frustrated with herself for not being able to shift like the rest of her friends. She tried multiple times but no matter what she did the outcome was still the same. Imagine an alpha that can't even shift, what type of leader is that? She clenched her fists and stared at the ground in front of her.

"Look I don't know why I haven't shifted yet, if I could do something about it I would." In a quieter tone she added "I'm probably just doing something wrong or maybe something is wrong with me."

For some strange reason Anya felt for the Skaikru leader. "Everyone shifts in their own time and they usually shift for different reasons, so don't feel bad just know that the wait will be worth it."

Clarke was surprised by Anya's kindness, she looked up to only find the back of Anya's head. "Thank you Anya that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Clarke. Skaikru really talk too much. Now if everyone has had their fill with words we need to pick up the pace as I'm getting hungry and don't wish to be walking any longer than necessary."

They picked up the pace as best as they could, yet it still wasn't as fast as Anya had hoped. Anya sighed, this is going to be a very long day she thought to herself. How is it that Skaikru are so loud when walking and they breathe far too heavy. She glanced back and found Raven staring at her ass, she smirked and was just about to say something to the girl when Clarke beat her to it.

"I have an idea! Shift Raven!"

Anya and Monroe stopped and turned around to see what was going on.

Raven glared at her alpha. "Clarke how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a transformer?" However with a blink of an eye there was a wolf standing in front of Clarke.

Clarke smiled and rubbed Ravens neck. "Thanks Raven and werewolves are much cooler than transformers." She leapt on top of Raven like she was a horse. "Now let's not waste anymore time and get to TonDC faster." Clarke heard a growl and whipped her head to the direction of the sound. Before she could stop the attacker she was on the ground with Anya bearing her teeth at her.

"What the hell Anya?"

Raven and Monroe quickly got to their alpha and pulled Anya away. Luckily for them the grounder didn't put up a fight.

Anya was still baring her teeth and growling at Clarke. "No one will ride my mate!"

Everyone froze at Anya's statement, Monroe released Anya and helped Clarke up. They both stared at Anya surprised and tried to figure out what that statement meant.

Raven slowly released Anya from her grasp. "Your mate? What does that mean?"

Anya froze and turned to Raven. "Well, I…you…" her cheeks slowly reddened.

"Are you…blushing?" Raven couldn't believe her eyes.

Anya turned away. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Raven smiled and moved closer to Anya. Anya was about to turn away to hide her embarrassment but was stopped by Raven caressing her cheek.

Anya didn't dare move, she closed her eyes and gently leaned into the caress. She slowly opened her eyes and their eyes met, it seemed that time had stopped. Raven felt a pull and her eyes flickered down to Anya's plump lips and back up to her eyes, without thinking she slowly moved forward and captured Anya's lips. Anya moved her hands down to Raven's lower back and pulled her closer. The kisses deepened and low moans were heard. They separated only when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

"I don't want to ruin your moment but Lexa wanted to talk with me, remember?" Clarke was looking between the two girls who were still holding one another.

Anya growled at her and was ready to tear her head off, only thing that stopped her from doing so, was the fact that she was still holding her mate and refused to release her mate from the embrace.

Clarke raised her arms in the air. "We will go as humans."

Anya nodded to that. "Fine, but never mount my mate again!"

Raven kissed Anya's cheek which seemed to calm her grounder down a little.

Monroe was thinking about what Anya had said, what if Harper was her "mate", what was a mate? She would have to find out while in TonDC, she thought about what Harper last said to her… Hurry home so we can pick up from where we left off.

"The hell we will!" Monroe shifted and howled, flipping Clarke onto her back and dashed off in the direction they were walking. She wasn't willing to walk another four hours as a human and as a wolf she was going to get there as soon as possible, two hours her ass. She growled to herself, you want to know how fast a Skaikru can go grounder I will show you! The sooner I get there the sooner I will be reunited with my lover who is awaiting for me, you all better deal with the pace because I will stop for no man or beast.

"Well damn she is in a hurry." Raven kissed Anya quickly, they both shifted and ran after Monroe. Anya took the lead but didn't expect to be sprinting all the way back to TonDC. This Monroe was a fast werewolf and definitely on a mission, the question was why.

Clarke smiled and hung onto Monroe, she loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, the forest seemed to blur by. She was going to see Lexa sooner rather than later, a huge smiled formed on her face.

Less than an hour later they arrived at TonDC. Raven dropped to the ground and panted with her tongue lolling out. So much for sightseeing. Anya smiled and rubbed Raven's neck. "All of you stay here so I can alert Heda that we are here."

Clarke nodded and slowly got off Monroe and scratched behind her ear.

Anya walked to the tent.

* * *

 **In the tent**

Lexa was standing around the map with Indra, Lexa glanced towards the other woman and could see her fidgeting, something wasn't quite right.

"Indra something seems to be bothering you, what's wrong?"

Indra looked up. "Nothing is wrong with the plan. Something else bothers me Heda but I doubt you will appreciate my opinion on the matter."

"Indra I would not ask if this was true, so please enlighten me."

Indra nodded. "I don't think we should be close to the Skaikru they are dangerous and have no order, their camp is in complete chaos. They have weapons like the mountain men and they fire them like wild savages, those weapons are dangerous to our people and can easily kill many of us. We either have to destroy all these weapons or find better armor. They clearly can't be trusted just look how they treated Lincoln and you, yet you still try and help them…help her."

Lexa growled. "Tread carefully Indra."

Indra paused and continued again. "It would be safer for our people if we removed them from our lands or…kill them. I am thinking of our people and not with my heart. Our people think your feelings have clouded your judgment for the Skaikru."

"Do you not trust me to have the right intensions for our people Indra?"

"I do trust you, I'm not saying this to hurt you but rather to protect you."

Lexa was gripping the table but relaxed at the last statement.

"Indra I know you are trying to protect me and look after our people. Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"Sha Heda" Indra bowed and turned her head when the guards announced Anya's arrival.

"Sorry to bother you Heda but Clarke is waiting outside."

Lexa nodded and sat on her throne, Indra took position on her right. "Allow her in."

Anya nodded and walked out. The three girls approached and heard Anya speaking with the guards in a language they couldn't understand.

Anya turned to Monroe and Raven. "You two will have to stay outside."

"Oh hell no! If Clarke is going in then we are going in with her." Raven moved closer to an unimpressed Anya.

Clarke didn't want any problems especially when Lexa didn't send her army to kill them after the incident at camp. Bad memories flooded in of what happened that day, the fear of losing Lexa was too much to bear. She quickly set her mind on the task as she could do nothing to change the past.

"That's fine, I expect you two to stay in the camp and not cause any problems while I'm gone." She looked especially at Raven.

Raven sighed but decided to obey her alpha. She followed Anya and Monroe to the fire.

Once the others had left, the guards opened the tent flap and followed Clarke inside.

Inside Clarke saw Lexa sitting on her throne with warpaint on her face, she glanced down and noticed Lexa twirling her dagger.

"Leave us." The guards looked like they wanted to object and looked at Clarke warily, after all they didn't trust Skaikru.

"You heard Heda. Out!" The guardsmen looked apologetic to their alpha before bowing and exiting the tent with Indra bringing up the rear.

Clarke watched them leave and turned back to Lexa. "Impressive."

Lexa got up from her throne and poured two drinks. "I didn't expect you to arrive so soon."

Clarke smiled. "One of my werewolves decided that a six hours hike here and back again was unacceptable especially when she's away from her potential mate."

Lexa smiled and poured them both a drink, handing one to Clarke who took it willing. "We need to talk Clarke."

"About what exactly?"

"Will more of your people be coming down from the sky?" Clarke was surprised by this unexpected question.

"Unlikely, they believed that no one could survive on Earth and I doubt they would risk lives without knowing the outcome." Lexa nodded clearly pleased with this answer.

Clarke took a sip of her drink. "Why do you ask?"

"Many of my people are in distress because of your pack. If more of them came down from the sky, it could get worse and I don't want a war on my hands." Clarke nodded in understanding which was followed by a long silence.

"Lexa can I ask you something?"

"Of course Clarke what is it?"

"What is a mate? Anya kind of blurted out that Raven was her mate, what does it mean?"

"Anya blurted out that Raven was her mate? Something must have shocked her to blurt that out."

"Yeah I kind of jumped onto Ravens back and next thing I know I was on my back with a snapping growling Anya"

Lexa growled and Clarke quickly rubbed her chest to soothe her, she noticed what she was doing and quickly took her hand back, she went bright red and apologized and quickly changed the subject.

"On the Ark we were never told about mates."

Lexa looked at her surprised. "You have never been told about mates?"

Clarke shook her head.

Just when Lexa was about to answer a woman came in.

"Sorry to interrupt Heda but lunch is almost ready shall I arrange more seats for your guests?"

Lexa nodded, the woman bowed and smiled at Clarke before leaving.

Lexa looked towards Clarke. "Lunch is almost ready would you like to join me?"

"I don't want to be a nuisance, I will just head back to my camp."

"Clarke I would not have asked if I didn't want you to stay. I didn't expect you until later and even prepared tents for you and your escorts to stay the night as it's not wise to travel in the forest at dark."

Clarke raised her eyebrows and smiled at Lexa's kindness, she was really looking out for her and it seemed like Lexa still wanted her to stay the night.

"I would love to stay thank you for the hospitality and for arranging accommodations for us." They both took a sip of their drinks, Clarke watched Lexa's neck swallow the liquid down, she lowered her gaze to her breasts and watched how her chest raised with every breath she took. Her heart started to thunder in her ears. She took another large sip of her drink as her throat suddenly became dry, she slowly looked up into Lexa's eyes and held her gaze. She was mesmerized by those green eyes so much emotion and feeling could be seen within. It felt like a lifetime before Lexa cleared her throat and broke the connection they shared.

Clarke stammered into action. "I should probably talk with the girls about the change of plans."

Lexa nodded when she saw that Clarke was still not moving she added. "Lunch will be ready soon. If you want, you can invite your escorts to join us for lunch."

This spurred Clarke into action, she put her glass down and headed towards the exit before exiting she stopped and looked back at Lexa.

"One more thing, I promised Monroe that she could go back to the camp tonight and spend time with her lover…potential mate."

Lexa nodded and without losing eye contact she added. "Lincoln can escort her back after all his mate is in your camp as well."

Clarke smiled and nodded before exiting the tent to find her friends.

Clarke looked around for the two girls, she spotted Raven first who was helping a grounder at the forge.

Raven saw her alpha and waved at her. "Look what I made Clarke, do you like it?" Clarke looked at the dagger and smiled.

"It looks really good Raven, you seem to be a natural at this."

The woman at the forge smiled "She would make a very good apprentice that's for sure."

Raven smiled at the woman and thanked her before leaving to look for Monroe.

Monroe was watching the grounders train, she was fascinated by two girls who were sparring. The way they moved and looked at each other mesmerised her and reminded her of her partner and her. Lincoln sat down beside her and looked in the same direction.

"The way they move and look at each other indicates that they are mates am I right?"

Lincoln smiled and nodded.

Monroe turned and looked at him "Is it hard to be away from Octavia?"

Lincoln slowly nodded "Yes, I miss her everyday, I wish I could be with her all the time but we come from two different wolf packs. We train together as this is a dangerous world and I refuse to let her wonder the wilderness alone without any lessons, I would never forgive myself if she ever got hurt. It also strengthens our bond. We get each other and she really completes me, our souls have entwined as one. However if you want to learn more, you can ask me in the training field."

Monroe smiled and they both made their way to the training pitch to spar.

Clarke and Raven looked around for Monroe, they got a tip off that their third companion was training with Lincoln in the training field. They made their way to the training grounds and watched Lincoln sparring with Monroe. After Monroe got her ass handed to her they called her over. They climbed up a hill and sat down were Monroe sat previously while watching the grounders fight.

"What do you mean that we will eat with the commander? Have you seen her, she is terrifying! Did you not see how she killed the delinquents at our camp?"

"Yes Raven I saw how she killed them but she is a normal human shifter. So there is no need to worry and she has been so kind to let us sleep here for the night. From what Monroe and I heard earlier I doubt you will be objecting to that, so try to be nice." A moment later Clarke added. "To someone else that isn't Anya." Monroe chuckled at that.

"You know that eating in stress isn't good for your body? I might even lose my appetite."

Clarke rolled her eyes and added. "Like you will get stressed when a huge plate of food is in front of you. If it bothers you that much you don't have to eat or you can eat with the other grounders."

Monroe was in stitches laughing.

Raven shoved Monroe. "Hey, you should be on my side."

"We both know Clarke is right and think about it we will be eating with the commander who will have the best food comparing to the rest of them and not to mention a certain female will be there for you to gawk at."

Clarke made kissing noises and all three of them laughed, Raven looked away from the other two embarrassed. "Fine, let's go I'm hungry after that run." She glared at Monroe which made the two women laugh more before getting up.

While Raven was in front, Clarke turned to Monroe.

"After lunch you have permission to leave and head back to the camp, Lincoln will be going with you."

Monroe looked at Clarke. "If you need me to stay I will, Harper will understand."

Clarke shook her head. "Thank you Monroe but I will be safe here. Lincoln and you need to spend some time with your partners. After all you did get us here in a flash of an eyes."

They both chuckled. Monroe looked at her alpha with a huge smile on her face, she was going to see her mate just as her alpha had promised.

Raven walked faster when she smelt the delicious aroma wafting from the commander's tent. She stopped at the entrance of the tent and dared not enter until her alpha took the lead. When all of them entered the tent they saw a table full of all sorts of food. There was wild boar, vegetables, bread and pretty much everything you could think of.

Raven quickly sat down next to Anya and started digging in. She didn't even notice Lexa sitting down at the head of the table smirking.

Clarke and Monroe looked at Raven and shook their heads at her behavior.

Clarke sat down next to Lexa. "I'm sure someone was saying something about being nervous and not being able to eat."

Monroe smirked and moved past Clarke and stood between her and Raven, she looked at Clarke for confirmation before sitting down. Clarke nodded and Monroe happily sat down next to Raven and started to eat as well but at a much slower pace she actually wanted to taste her food and savior the flavour unlike Raven who just wolfed the food down.

Clarke inclined her head towards Lexa. "I'm sorry for Raven's behavior when she sees food that's it."

Lexa smiled. "Don't worry about it Anya is the same way." She gestured with her head.

Clarke looked over and laughed at the two eating, she watched how Monroe had to swat Raven's hand away from her plate. "Well they are clearly meant for each other."

Lexa laughed and the two began talking and finding out more about one another. The two were so occupied with their conversation that they didn't notice the three women leaving the tent.

Lincoln waited for Monroe outside the tent and smiled. "Ready to go?"

Monroe nodded, they both said goodbyes to Anya and Raven before heading out of the village.

Monroe looked at Lincoln before shifting. "I think we should hunt first to bring something back to the camp."

Lincoln smiled. "You mean to impress our women?"

Monroe laughed. "You know me too well already Lincoln." With that they both shifted and ran off to hunt for food to impress their mates when they returned to the dropship.

* * *

Monroe and Lincoln dragged a big elk back to the dropship, the guards quickly opened the gates and allowed the two to enter. People stopped what they were doing and smiled when they saw what would be cooked for dinner tonight. Octavia walked quickly to them.

"What are you two doing here?"

Lincoln replied as Octavia was mostly looking at him. "Heda and Clarke sent us back, we came with food so the camp wouldn't get hungry."

Octavia nodded and looked at Monroe. "Harper is in the cooking tent." Monroe nodded and quickly took the elk to the tent.

Octavia grabbed Lincoln's hand and they disappeared into a hidden compartment in the dropship.

Monroe opened the tent flap and stood with toothy grin when she saw Harper look between her and the elk.

"You caught that?"

"Lincoln and I caught it."

Harper grabbed Monroe and kissed her passionately "I missed you and I'm glad you're back safely." Monroe wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back just as passionately.

"I will always come back to you." They continued to kiss and hold one another.

Harper pulled away from the kiss, Monroe whimpered and tried to pull her back into the kiss. Harper moaned and moved away. "Babe we have an elk to skin and cook."

Monroe smirked "We? I thought you were the cook."

Harper smiled "Well the sooner I finish with this, the sooner we can spend quality time together."

Monroe gulped and quickly nodded, the pair made quick work of the elk and made poor Bellamy watch over the food while Monroe carried Harper into their tent.

* * *

 **Back at TonDC**

Raven and Anya were once again stuffing their faces with food in Anya's tent.

Raven groaned. "Anya I think I ate too much."

Anya laughed at the girl. "You wanted to have an eating competition, not me."

Raven groaned and pouted.

This only made Anya laugh more, she sat down on the bed and rubbed Ravens upset stomach.

"Maybe a bath would help."

Raven smiled. "I agree and it will help with the smell too."

Anya smacked Raven's stomach playfully. "Speak for yourself, when was the last time you bathed?"

Raven shrugged and smiled. "Hey I just recently dropped from the sky, washing wasn't the first thing that came to mind you know."

Anya nodded and stood up. "Well if we want to get rid of that smell we better go to the hot springs."

"What are hot springs?"

Anya rolled her eyes, why did her mate have to be the one with a million and one questions?

"It's easier if I showed you."

Anya stood up and helped a very sluggish Raven onto her feet. They walked for a short time. "We're here." Anya announced. With that she stripped and stopped when she saw Raven blushing and looking in all directions.

"Raven we are both women what's the problem? You can't honestly be shy and can you really resist not to look at my body?"

Raven looked at a smirking Anya, who removed the remaining clothing on her body and threw it at Raven before getting into the hot spring.

Raven watched Anya's ass sway and gulped when she saw Anya eying her up.

"Cat got your tongue Raven? Come on and get in here already and before you ask no I'm not going to avert my eyes you have already seen an eye full now it's my turn." Anya licked her lips.

Raven blushed and slowly pulled her clothes off, she started getting her confidence back by the way Anya looked at her. She swayed her hips and slowly swung her bra above her head and threw it at Anya. She slowly strutted towards the hot spring and slipped into the hot spring moaning at the sensation. Anya's mouth was wide open. Raven smirked. "Did you like the show? What's the matter cat got your tongue?" She purred into her ear and swiped her tongue over her ear. Anya moaned and pulled her into a smoldering kiss.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke were still laughing and enjoying each other's company, they had quite a lot in common and were fascinated by each other's growing up stories.

Lexa stood up. "Clarke I need to teach you how to defend yourself."

Clarke laughed and slowly stood up. "Lexa I hope you know I can pack a punch as you have already seen."

Lexa smiled. "Humor me Clarke."

Clarke took off her jacket and charged at Lexa, Lexa dodged every hit like she was dancing.

Clarke was stunned by the way Lexa moved her body away so elegantly, she was determined to at least get one hit on Lexa. If only she didn't move so fast and move her body like that.

Clarke tried a different tactic but was pushed down onto the floor. Lexa just raised one eyebrow which spurred Clarke into another attack, she once again was on the ground panting. Clarke grabbed her side in pain which made Lexa rush over.

"Clarke what is it, did I hurt you?" With one swift move Clarke tackled Lexa to the ground and was stunned when Lexa was the one on top smiling. "That was a dirty move Clarke."

"I imagined this differently and I never said I played fair Lexa." Which came out unexpectedly in a sultry voice.

Lexa leaned into Clarke's ear "You've got to try harder if you want to be on top Clarke."

Clarke gulped and bit back a moan "I don't mind you being on top…for now."

Lexa looked down and saw stormy blue eyes looking back up. She slowly lowered herself and was an inch away from Clarke's lips.

"Lexa." Clarke whispered breathlessly.

"Yes Clarke?"

Clarke was too mesmerized by Lexa's lips and leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips met Indra stormed in. The two sprung apart and Clarke was left panting and trying to regain composure.

"Heda I have just heard back from our scouts and…" Indra stopped and looked at the two standing before her. "I'm sorry I didn't realise you were busy Heda. Do you wish me to come back later?"

Clarke beat Lexa to it. "It's ok Indra I was just saying goodnight to the commander." She turned her back to Indra and looked at Lexa. "Thank you for having me I really enjoyed myself, have a goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight Clarke, sleep well." Clarke nodded and also bayed Indra goodnight. She walked out the tent and was surprised how late it had gotten, she quickly made her way to her tent and smiled when she saw a hot bath waiting for her, after her long soak she fell asleep on the fur bed dreaming of a certain green eyed commander.

* * *

 **Back in the tent**

Lexa looked at Indra and nodded for her to continue. Indra walked to the map on the table. "The scouts that came back reported that the Skaikru that ran away fled in two directions. One group are now in mountain men territory and the others have just entered the ice queen's territory. Shall we keep following them?"

Lexa looked at the map.

"No, they are out of our territory but I want more scouts around our borders and keep an eye on the Skaikru, I don't trust some of them."

"It will be done Heda." With that Indra left the tent to prepare the scouts.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Lexa walked into Clarke's tent. The girl obviously didn't hear her calling and she needed Clarke to wake up. She walked up to Clarke's bed and stopped when she saw a half naked Clarke curled up in the furs. Clarke rolled onto her stomach which exposed her white creamy back, Lexa let her eyes roam over her back. She stopped when she saw a strange lump on Clarke's upper back she gently touched the lump and took a closer look, it seemed like whatever was in Clarke's back was inserted as it was a medical cut. Lexa's eagle eyes even saw a dull blue light coming from the area. She wondered what it was and why Clarke had it, did all the Skaikru have this thing in their back? Just then Clarke slowly woke up and turned around she opened her eyes and saw Lexa. She quickly jumped and pulled the furs closer to her body as she was very nude under these furs.

"Lexa what are you doing here?"

Lexa ignored her question. "I'm sorry for starling you but I need you to get dressed. I want to show you something." She grabbed Clarke's clothes and tossed it on top of the furs.

"Are you crazy Lexa? It's still dark outside, go back to sleep." When Lexa didn't move she added. "In your tent."

Lexa looked at her for a moment, she took the furs that Clarke was under and tossed it aside. "Now Clarke."

Clarke quickly covered her assets and glared at Lexa. "What the hell are you playing at Lexa? Can't you see that I'm completely naked?!" She hissed.

Lexa handed Clarke her shirt. "I can see that Clarke, that's why I told you to get dressed and if you don't hurry we'll be late."

That got Clarke's attention. "Late for what?"

Lexa had enough. "No more questions. When you are dressed meet me at the front gate." Before Clarke could argue Lexa was gone.

Clarke sighed and quickly got dressed not wanting to make the commander wait any longer and rushed out to meet her at the front gate.

Lexa saw her and smiled. When Clarke saw the way Lexa looked at her she promised herself that she would happily wake up early every morning just to see Lexa smile like that.

Clarke smiled. "So?"

"This way." Lexa led her into woods.

Lexa lead her to a beautiful lake with a waterfall. "Lexa this is beautiful." Clarke turned to other girl who was looking at her. "You do know that we could have seen this at any time, I doubt this would have disappeared if we were late and not to mention it's still dark so I can't see the full beauty."

"Clarke stop complaining for a moment and look over that rock." Lexa pointed at the rock, Clarke sighed and looked in that direction. Clarke's mouth dropped when she saw a beautiful sunrise, sunbeams could been seen from the surface of the lake, Clarke had never seen so much colour in her life. She could now understand why Lexa woke her up so early.

Without taking her eyes from the beautiful scenery she whispered to Lexa as she felt that any loud sound could destroy the moment. "Lexa this is beautiful thank you, I have never seen a sunrise before, I have read about them but never seen one before." Lexa turned to her and couldn't stop a huge smile from spreading on her face.

They watched the sunrise in silence and watched deer emerge from the forest to drink at the lake. Clarke smiled when she saw two fawns playing together. They both sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree.

Clarke turned to Lexa. "Do you come here often?"

"Not as often as I would like." She turned to Clarke as well. "I like it here, it's peaceful."

Clarke smiled. "I can tell, when we left camp you basically ran here and looked like a kid in a candy store." Lexa looked at her clearly confused. "What's a candy store?"

Clarke smile grew wider. "It's a place where you can buy something sweet and tasty, children are always happy there. Well, according to films I saw and books I read." Lexa frowned.

Clarke understood. "A film is." Clarke thought for a moment. "Well its moving pictures, it's hard to explain." Lexa nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence.

Clarke continued to watch the fawns play. "Lexa what's it like to be a wolf? How does it feel?"

Lexa looked at her and frowned.

"I would like to change I really do but everything I have tried isn't working and I don't know why." Clarke quickly looked down and whipped the frustrated tears away.

Lexa lifted Clarkes chin and looked into her eyes. "It takes as long as it takes Clarke." Clarke looked at Lexa's eyes and saw that she was being honest with her, Lexa wasn't judging her or pitying her she was just being completely honest. Clarke smiled and leaned into Lexa's hand, she moved closer to the other girl unaware of her actions. Lexa looked at her lips and then back to her eyes, they could both feel the pull.

"Clarke…" Lexa said huskily.

"Lexa stop teasing me and kiss me already." Clarke pulled her closer. They both closed their eyes and leaned in for the kiss.

Before their lips could touch something landed in front of them. A few seconds later pink fog came out from the device. The last thing Clarke remembered was Lexa growling and trying to protect her from a man in a mask who was advancing towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

**WE'RE BACK!** **Sorry for the wait but life happened.**

* * *

Lexa protective side woke up, she growled and reached for her canteen which held her smelling salts and held it in front of Clarke's nose. Clarke woke up startled and quickly moved her head away from the canteen. Her nose felt like it was on fire. Before she could cover her nose, Lexa quickly covered her face with cloth.

"Clarke you must not breathe the gas in, I need you to run to safety I will try and slow them down for as long as I can." Clarke shook her head and refused to leave the brunette's side. Lexa sighed. "Clarke this is not up for discussion, one of us needs to return to our people and…" Before Lexa could finish her sentence a man aimed his gun at them. Lexa quickly lunged at the man who tried to dodge out the way by moving backwards but was unsuccessful as she transformed into her wolf form and snapped the man in two.

"Got ourselves a lively one boys!" The lieutenant shouted. His men laughed and continued to advance towards the two women. A man with a scar on his face laughed and made kissing noises at the brown wolf.

"Here puppy puppy, come play fetch with Uncle Sam." With that he hurled a spear at her not anticipating for her to transform back into her human form quickly grabbing him and hurling him into his friend who both screamed while going over the cliff.

While this was going on Clarke hadn't moved a muscle, she was frozen with shock and awe from watching how elegant and deadly the brunette was and how easily she could transform into her human and wolf form within a blink of an eye. She failed to notice a soldier crawling on his belly towards her from behind. He was just about to stab a needle into the back of her neck until he noticed something wet drop onto his shoulder he glanced up and screamed when he saw a wolf licking its lips before those very sharp and shiny teeth latched onto his shoulder and teared a chunk out of him. Clarke spun around and saw what was going on, she never realized how close to danger she was in and watched in horror and in aw while the wolf pushed the screaming man down with her paw. The soldier looked up at the blonde with blood coming out of his mouth. "Please help me! I have a family, please I don't want to die like this." He continued to beg Clarke for his life, Clarke could not take the pleading dying eyes and quickly averted her eyes and moved away trying not to feel remorse for the man, while the wolf mauled the man and threw parts of the soldier in all directions.

Lexa quickly grabbed Clarke by her shirt and dashed off towards the boulder which would shelter them from the ongoing spray of bullets flying there way. Blonde panted and gave a breathless thank you to the transforming wolf and glanced up from the boulder. She gasped when she felt someone pull her down, she quickly turned her head and stared into those bright green eyes. "Clarke we are running out of time, you must run to safety, I will be able to hold them while you make your escape." Lexa studied her surroundings and knew she had to act quickly or else they would both end up dying today.

"Clarke can you swim?"

Blonde didn't understand why other girl was asking but nodded as she was still feeling the effects of the gas, shock and whatever else her emotions where feeling as they were in turmoil at this moment in time.

Lexa nodded. "Then forgive me for what I'm about to do. May we meet again Clarke kom Skaikru."

Before Clarke could ask what was happening Lexa threw her off the cliff. The wind rushed into her lungs when she was falling but her eyes never left Lexa, she watched in slow motion as Lexa spun around and caught a knife which was aimed at her, dodged two men who tried to shock her with their baton, she swiftly kicked one down and grabbed the other to become a human shield. She dropped the dead human shield and launched the knife back at the man who originally hurled it at her. It struck him dead center into the middle of his neck. A man beside him screamed the dying soldiers name and cradled him close to his chest while trying to stop the bleeding. He begged his comrades for aid and no longer cared about the fight.

Lexa fought with so much ferocity, however it was not enough as the soldiers had received fresh reinforcements who flung gas cans at the brunette and unloaded their weapons at the fierce warrior. Clarke's heart stopped when she saw Lexa being impaled by a harpoon which was attached to a rope. She watched in horror when Lexa's eyes went big and blood spurted out her mouth while her legs gave way and fell onto her knees with a thud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed while falling into the water with tears streaming down her face and heart filled with grief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people - we are back! woohoo right? :D**  
 **We are really, really, really sorry for the long wait**  
 **We will try update every month because we are adulting (=LP is, I decided I will never be an responsible adult :D). And it will have at least some schedule this way=)**  
 **Also we decided to make shorter chapters so you would not need to wait half of the year again.**  
 **Ok that is all from me - now enjoy the chapter :D**

 **kabo**

* * *

When Clarke hit the water she felt her neck spasm but it didn't faze her and without thinking she leapt out of the water growling and scaled the cliff to get back to Lexa. She grabbed onto a rock and slipped, when the rock fell Clarke growled at the cliff face, trying to make it submit to her. Nothing or no one was going to stop her from getting back up there and helping Lexa.

Lexa spat out blood and took a deep breath while clutching at the harpoon in her body.

The men cheered when they saw her down, Emerson patted the backs of his men. "We must take her back with us and find the blonde." Emerson looked around and pointed at two men who were giving each other high fives.

"You two find the blonde and bring her back here, she took a little tumble off the cliff. You can high five each other when we are back at base."

Paul and Derek jumped in fright when they heard the lieutenant barking orders at them.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." They both said before walking quickly towards the cliff. They slowed down when they got closer to the injured woman.

"Filthy abominations, did you see how she tried to save the other abomination Derek? It's pathetic to think that these creatures think they are human. I'm going to enjoy harvesting every last one of them." Paul sneered and walked closer to the injured commander.

Lexa gritted her teeth. She had to save Clarke and give her time to escape, no matter the cost, and also avenge the deaths of her people by the hands of these savages. New rage and determination surged through her body, she growled and chanted. 'Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim' _(Get knocked down, get back up.)_ to herself. She grabbed the harpoon firmly and ripped it out of her body with a mighty roar and transformed back into her wolf form ready for another fight.

Paul was about to smack her in the head when he leapt back and quivered with fear when hearing and seeing what this creature was capable of. He saw deathly gleaming green eyes which seemed to pierce right into his soul and the way those pearly white teeth smiled at him was like seeing the devil himself.

He quickly grabbed Derek shoving him to the ground and gave him a swift and hard kick to the leg before fleeing for his life. Derek screamed and grabbed his injured leg swearing and cursing at his supposed to be best friend for injuring him and leaving him for dead.

Lexa watched as Paul ran for his life, she shook her head at the weakness he showed. She snapped off the rope like it was nothing and growled in pain before picking the weapon up with her jaws and throwing the harpoon at the fleeing man who instantly dropped. She looked down at the injured man who was praying to his god. He glanced up at her and grabbed his weapon, before she could react Derek threw his weapon away towards the cliff where she pushed Clarke down. Derek held onto his leg again and looked up at the wolf. "Please don't kill me, I am no threat to you."

Lexa picked him up by the scruff off his neck and hurled him into the opposite direction of Clarke. He knocked into four of his comrades who fell over like bowling pins.

Lexa trotted over to Paul's lifeless body and shifted back into her human form. She stood on Paul's body to give her leverage for pulling the harpoon out as it was firmly lodged inside him. Blood spurted out, covering her face and body. She grabbed the rope that was still attached to the harpoon and started to swing the weapon above her head before running towards her enemies with a fearful battle cry.

Emerson's men stopped and ran away in fear when they saw the look in her eyes and the way nothing seemed to stop her from advancing on them, it was like the devil himself was attacking them.

Emerson screamed at them to come back and fight for their fallen comrades. He grabbed a man by his collar. "Fight like a man, do not cower to this demon!"

The man babbled. "But sir we have lost too many and we cannot seem to kill her."

The lieutenant smacked him to the ground. "What if she attacks your family do you not care? She is no god, look how she bleeds!" He pointed in Lexa's direction. "If they bleed they can die and we all know that. We have killed thousands of them and their leader is no different from them."

A scientist ran up to the Emerson. "Sir we cannot kill her, Dr. Tsing needs them alive."

The lieutenant glared at the man and nodded. "I know! But at this stage she will get them how I see fit." He grinded down on his teeth and stared at the scientist. This one had balls to stay while his men ran like a bunch of cowards. They would not go unpunished that was for sure. "FIRE!" He barked.

The remaining men aimed their guns and fired. However, it didn't seem to slow this beast down instead it made her run more swiftly towards them when she was close enough she hurled her harpoon at them before shifting into her wolf form.

The men out of desperation shot and threw their gas canisters at her. They shot with shaky hands while praying to their god and making promises to him if they survived this day.

"She is still coming, the tranquilisers aren't working fast enough!"

"Keep shooting her!"

The lieutenant shouted at the scientist. "Why isn't this instant? Why is this taking so damn long?"

The scientist kept shooting and was shocked when he ran out of ammo. "I don't know, maybe not all the tranquilizers are actually entering her bloodstream. It should be having an effect on her soon but we have to watch how much she gets, too high a dosage and we will end up killing this fine specimen."

"I don't care! You will shoot until she is down or dead. That's an order!"

"Well sir I can't, I ran out of ammo."

Clarke finally managed to reach the top of the cliff watching the commotion. Her eagle eyes quickly scouted the area and saw Lexa fighting ferociously. She quickly looked around and found a couple of guns laying on the ground near her. The nearest gun still had a hand attached to it but was missing the rest of the man's body. She lifted it up and pulled the hand off the gun before firing carefully making sure not to shoot Lexa. She quickly grabbed another gun and fired like a crazy woman at the enemy while running towards Lexa.

Lexa was just about to strike down another enemy when he suddenly dropped down dead. She glanced up and saw Clarke firing at the enemies while running in her direction. She growled when she saw a soldier running at Clarke with a knife, she leapt over Clarke and ripped his arm off before flinging it at his comrades who shrieked. The wolf became a shield for her mate from the spray of bullets that were coming their way. However, she was getting weary from her injuries and blood loss. She nudged Clarke with her head in attempt to make the blonde run but to no avail.

Clarke could see Lexa weakening. "Hold on Lex we will get out of this, please hold on." Clarke heard a loud whimper and watched as Lexa slumped on the ground, her wolf wasn't going to get up this time.

Three soldiers approached aiming their guns at Lexa , without thinking Clarke aimed her gun at the men, however quickly realized that she had ran out of ammo. With a scream she threw her gun at the men and covered her injured mate's head to shield her from the bullets that now pierced her skin. She screamed from the pain and checked to see that the commander didn't get hit and was relieved that she had protected Lexa from the men. Panic struck her when she realized Lexa wasn't breathing properly. Before she could try and help, gas canisters fell upon them. The last thing she remembered was seeing a pained Lexa and soldiers approaching them from all directions before slumping over Lexa in a protective manner.

* * *

Clarke groggily opened her eyes and looked around, she didn't recognize her surroundings. Once the brain fog had passed she remembered what happened and quickly tried to move but noticed that she was chained to a wall in an empty medical lab. She started to panic and glanced around the room frantically trying to find a way out. Her panic subsided when she looked down and saw Lexa laying on a medical restrain bed with many medical appliances hooked up to her. Neither of them were in their old clothes, all they were wearing was garments which covered their modesty.

"Lexa, Lexa!" Clarke hissed. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention as there could be guards outside or cameras in the room. These people were technology advanced like the Ark was.

'Shit', she thought while thinking about her previous actions. However, it didn't seem to attract unwanted attention, luckily. Clarke stared at Lexa hoping she would wake up. She watched her chest rise and fall which seemed to soothe her. She closed her eyes and listened to the brunette's breathing before refocusing on a way to escape this terrible place. However, flashbacks from earlier events hit her hard. She told herself over and over that Lexa was right there and wasn't dead, she was just sedated and the machine was helping her to breath. She had to refocus her mind and find a way out so they could leave this hell hole.

Clarke looked around and saw a sharp instrument close to her foot. She tried to reach for it and was just about to get the instrument when she heard commotion outside.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TRANQUILIZERS YOU PUT IN HER?!"

"Look she was slaughtering us, what did you expect us to do?"

"TO DO YOUR JOB PROPERLY INSTEAD OF BEING A BLOODY SAVAGE!"

"LOOK YOUNG LADY WE GOT HER HERE AND SHE IS ALIVE IS SHE NOT?"

"Just alive thanks to this medical team, if she was out there any longer she would have been dead. That many tranquilizers would probably kill that giant gorilla! One of those would of killed at least fifteen of your men."

"WELL THEY'RE NOT HUMAN ARE THEY DOC?"

"Yes they are, they are just different it does not mean we should kill them when we NEED THEM!"

"WE GOT TWO FOR YOU! If one died who bloody cares and the blonde one didn't need that many tranquilizers, the gas basically took her out."

Dr. Lorelei Tsing hurried to her lab with a smile on her face when she heard the news of having two very important specimens, she turned the corner and was about to open a door when she overheard a shouting match. She paused for a moment before entering the lab hallway.

"So the commander is stronger than the blonde that fell from the sky? How interesting. I wonder if it will stay that way. Did the blonde show any evidence of shifting?"

Emerson and Maya quickly stopped bickering when they saw Dr. Tsing standing there with her clipboard in hand.

"No, Clarke didn't shift and is a lot weaker than the other. The Commander was the only one that shifted and killed most of my men with ease like it was a bloody walk in the park." After a little pause Emerson added. "What do you need these abominations for? We should just wipe them all out. Instead of watching our own die."

Maya glared at the lieutenant. "Because moron, they hold the key that could allow us to walk on the Earth without wearing suits and we can finally be free of living in this prison forever."

Emerson whirled around and looked down at the girl with blazing eyes. "This prison has saved our people for thousands of years or have you forgotten that these walls and our technology keeps those monsters out, little girl? If it was up to me I would have killed both of them."

"Well it's not up to you!" Maya shouted at Emerson and started poking him in the chest.

Before the two could start fighting Dr. Tsing interrupted. "Maya! Stop poking the lieutenant and get back to work."

Maya glared at Emerson and looked at the older doctor ready to argue before she could even get a word out of her mouth Dr. Tsing pointed to the lab door firmly. Maya nodded and met a smug looking Emerson.

"Emerson I want you in my office now!" Dr. Tsing said and walked to her office.

Maya gave Emerson a smug look back when she saw the shock on his face and walked into the lab to check the vitals of the two patients.

Emerson gritted his teeth and headed to the doctor's office and took a seat.

Dr. Tsing sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Carl I'm happy that you managed to bring both of those specimens in alive like I asked and I'm sorry that so many good men had to die for them, they will be missed dearly. I also apologies on behalf of my new apprentice Maya. What she did out there was unprofessional and disgraced everyone who works in this department, I promise you that she will be dealt with. She should respect what you do, as we both know, it isn't an easy job."

Carl nodded and patted her hand. "Lorelei, why is she even working for you? I'm sure there are better apprentices in here. She is too soft and cares more for those abominations than she does about her own people. Why don't you recruit Riley, you know if you asked her she wouldn't say no."

Dr. Tsing sighed and sat on the table. "It isn't easy finding an apprentice that is interested in experimental science. It's easier to recruit for your field as you get to go out and look at the wonders of world, be taught survival skills and get an adrenalin rush in the heat of battle. Put everything you have learnt in camp to good use, who doesn't want to do what you do Carl? Sure we have doctors but how many of them want to be in my field and do what needs to be done? Doctors can handle the screams that the wounds have caused them but no doctor wants to cause those screams. Angry soldiers might but their heads aren't in the right mindset, all they want to do is cause pain and suffering instead of actually focusing on the experimental part. Riley needs to decide what she wants to do, it's unfair for me to decide for her besides she is a free spirit and still a child in my eyes. Our children grow up too fast and I would like for her to be a child for a little longer and encourage her to learn new skills which she may need in the future."

Carl nodded in understanding. "We both have hard jobs and know what needs to be done to protect our people no matter the costs. I better get back to work and you better get back to your samples or whatever crazy scientists do." He smiled when he heard her chuckle.

He stood up and walked to the door before turning around. "Lorelei I will come back at 18:00 to pick you up for drinks."

Lorelei gave him a sad smile and nodded. "In remembrance of our friends."

Carl gave her a weak smile before leaving the room. He walked out of the labs and headed back to the intel room to get information on this new apprentice Maya, as she loved those abominations more than her own people. His eyes blazed with determination as he walked up the stairs, no one disrespects his men and if she even thinks of hurting Lorelei, her life would end. He entered the intel room and nodded at his most trusted soldiers before locking the door behind him. Apprentice Maya would soon have no secrets unturned without him knowing, he smirked and sat down on his chair.

* * *

 **Thank you all for staying with us and continue reading this...and well...see you next month (hopefully) =)**


	11. Author's note

Hi folks I'm so, so, so sorry for the delay and everything but it looks like LP is either very busy with living or is dead...I really have no clue which one is true (last time I asked for chapter was one week ago and I didn't get any kind of answer to anything at all in almost a month so...)

So ehm...that's leaving me with two options:

1\. Upload all the chapters I wrote, not betad (well that's probably not a word but you know what I mean right? xD) next weekend and the rest how I wanted it to go in quick and short summary...I have around 8 chapters and two halves...so like 10 more chapters

2\. Find beta (or bother nutheda...geez I feel bad for her...I'm giving her too much work xD) and upload every month one chapter (so I have time to write some more because I kind of have writer's block on all stories in the moment)...there could be also few loose ends as LP wanted to put there one OC that I don't have clue about xD - also it would look like first few chapters before LP joined me

Well I honestly don't know which one to choose - in this story changed 3 betas and one coauthor already so...I think this thing is cursed xD (OK so definitely not asking nutheda to do this...it would be a waste of reliable beta - they're very rare)

I really like this story and LP was making it so much better and I loved it even more...so it pains me that it has to come to this but it was really really long time from the last update (and honestly ...it makes me more and more anxious with every passing day...6 MONTHS? WHAAAAAAAT...ehm ok, ok I'm calm.). I started this fic and I would really like to finish this even through all of this complications

So please let me know which way you prefer and in matter of two weeks I upload chapters I have with quick summary/start looking for beta - depends which option you will pick

Also if you would want me to continue and any of you would want to beta this or have some ideas for the story let me know

I wish you a nice day =)

kabo


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary: something you were all waiting for will happen (and it's not just that FINALLY there is some chapter uploaded xD) and some important part of plot will be revealed**

 **Option 2 win so I'm continuing with beta (and damn! New beta is hella fast -I've got all chapters back in one day - so HUGE THANK YOU to** **thoughts_run_rampant**

 **Anyway I hope you will like the story even though it will be just me working on it...and now well..enjoy :)**

* * *

ON THE ARK

* * *

Council members were again in the council room at another meeting.

"So, Abby how is it going with Clarke's life stats?" Kane said as he got right to the point.

"She is still alive. There were few moves in her stats, but that could be caused by stress. It had nothing to do with the possibility of radiation. So there is nothing we need to worry about." Abby smiled at just thought of walking on Earth.

"How many ships are ready?" Jaha asked as he turned to others council men.

"Enough for more than half of our population." A man from Engineer Station spoke.

"That means we will have to leave behind about a thousand people." Abby replied, who expected everyone would be returning to earth.

"Yes, but if we leave all the mechanics and engineers the others can follow us soon after. They can tear apart parts of Ark that will not be needed." One of councilmen chimed in.

Kane practical as always had to ask. "And how we choose who will be going first?"

"The Council will be needed on earth so we should go first, with families of course." Every councilman enthusiastically nodded since they all wanted to go back to ground. "Every one of us will pick a few hundred people and they will go first. We will meet again in few days to discuss these lists." The council members nodded once again in agreement and started to leave council room.

The chancellor made his way into his private quarters. Inside he made sure that no one was listening as he opened a secret console.

After a few moments a woman appeared on screen. "How did your meeting ended Thelonius?"

Jaha slowly sat on a chair in front of the console as he replied. "As we expected. In a few days, more than half of us will be coming down."

"We will need many copies of that chip we were talking about last time. Controlling all the people of Ark will be crucial."

Jaha noted. "It won't be a problem. Doctor Griffin will help us if we give her good reasons."

The woman on the screen looked pleased with the answer. "So make sure you find some. Otherwise you will have to convince her some other way."

The chancellor hoped that Abby would be reasonable and wouldn't need to be forced, using the way the woman was implying. "I'll talk with her this very day."

She nodded. "Update me right away."

"You don't need to worry." With that Jaha switched off the console and hide it in the metal panel again.

He got up from the chair and began to search for Abby. He made a few steps from his quarters when he saw her in the hall. "Hi, Abby can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Sure." She said, turning into an empty council room. "What is happening Thelonious?" Abby questioned, distressed by Jaha's tone.

"I was thinking about that chip you implemented into Clarke." Abby nodded for him to continue. "Can you make more of them?"

"I wasn't the one who made it. It was Jake's work." At the mention of her dead husband she looked away from the chancellor to compose herself. After a moment she looked back. "I just placed it in her, but I can try to find some of his old plans so someone can make more. Why?"

"It would be safer on the ground to have them and not just suppressants. Can you find the plans and give them to me soon?" He couldn't suppress his smile at that news.

"Yeah, it will be no problem." Abby even knew in which drawer they should be in.

"Thanks. Now aren't you hungry?"

Abby smiled and nodded, as they left the council room on their way to the mess hall.

* * *

BACK ON THE GROUND

* * *

Clarke woke up at the sound of someone's voice. "Clarke." For a moment she thought it was all a dream and she was back at TonDC and Lexa was trying to wake her before sunrise. When she opened her eyes all she saw in front of her was a table with leather bands to keep someone from moving. Clarke was worried that 'someone' would be her or Lexa.

"I'm glad you're awake." Clarke looked in the direction of the voice. It was Lexa. The blonde felt instantly relief with that information.

They were both chained to a wall by their wrists and legs once again. "Are you ok?" Clarke spoke as she was inspecting Lexa from head to toe to see if she was injured.

Lexa nodded before she spoke. "I'm fine I woke up a few moments before you."

"I woke up before in one room. In that room there wasn't a table. So, we are probably screwed." Lexa frowned but before Clarke could explain a woman doctor and few guards came inside.

When they moved closer to them Lexa growled and tried to hurt them in any possible way.

The doctor smiled at that and spoke. "You should calm down alpha, otherwise we will make you." That didn't stop Lexa so the doctor nodded to the guards. One guard moved closer and paralyzed her with a paralyzer. Before she could recover others were unchaining her and draging her to the table.

"STOP IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Clarke yelled at her and tried to get to Lexa.

The doctor smiled once again. "You will see soon enough." With that she turned around and moved to Lexa who was chained by leather bands on the table so she couldn't move.

When Clarke saw that doctor took out a drilling machine her blood froze.

For one last time she tried to argue. "Don't do that please. Why are you doing this?"

Doctor stopped and decided that here is enough time for a little talk with Clarke. "Your kind don't deserve to live on a planet with us."

Clarke was pissed that the other woman thought that her people were something more than Clarke or Lexa. "So why do you want to drill into us instead of just killing us?" Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to give that crazy lady other ideas, but as long as she talked with her she would be leaving Lexa alone.

"Bone marrow from an alpha is special, and thanks to her we will kill all of your kind sooner or later." She replied as a crazy grin appeared on her face.

When Clarke didn't react the woman stopped grinning and spoke up once again. "Your kind think that all of earth belongs to them. Every time one of ours goes outside your stupid savage wolves kill them. We weren't capable of walking on earth for a long time, but a few years ago one of our scientists came up with the idea of extracting bone marrow from their betas." She gesticulated to Lexa on table. "That gave us the capability to walk freely as we were always supposed to." After a moment she added. "Even if it is just for few hours."

"How will her bone marrow help you with that?" Lexa moving on table got the doctor's attention. "We can talk when I'm done with her." And with that she moved back towards the table.

Clarke was watching with wide eyes as the doctor started drilling into Lexa. Lexa clenched her jaw but otherwise there was no other hint of the pain she was experiencing.

Clarke started wiggling her chains but still nothing happened. Soon the doctor started drilling for a third time. Lexa couldn't take it anymore and started screaming. Clarke never saw her like that and that's when she lost it.

In one moment Clarke heard Lexa screaming and in the other she felt pain in her body. She could feel her spine extending as well as her legs and arms. She looked at her right arm and saw white hair here and long claws instead of nails.

After a moment her chains broke and instead of human there was white wolf, a little smaller than Lexa's wolf, but still bigger than others. She growled at their captors.

Everyone in the room turned to her but before they could even try to start screaming or running, Clarke jumped on the first guard and ripped his throat. She managed to kill all the guards before the doctor recovered from her shock and used the drilling machine for her protection. But Clarke was faster and bit her arm, causing the woman to release the drill and grab her arm.

Clarke growled at her.

The doctor was frozen in fear at the sight in front of her as the huge wolf slowly advanced on her. Her dead comrades with ripped throats weren't helping either. Slowly she backed up to the wall.

As the doctor reached the wall Clarke pounced and put her claws on one of her cheeks and started to drag it slowly down her face so she tore apart half of her face as the doctor screamed in pain and fear.

All of the sudden Clarke felt pain in her back and was paralyzed by it. She whimpered. The doctor took advantage of this and escaped from under Clarke and ran to door. After a moment Clarke recovered enough to reach her before she opened the door. She bit into doctor's leg.

Everyone in room could hear breaking of bones. Screaming the doctor fell onto the ground, and Clarke latched onto her throat. Without giving the doctor another chance to escape Clarke ripped apart her throat.

There was finally silence. Clarke turned away from doors. She saw Lexa looking at her with wide eyes. The wolf wasn't sure if it was because of her killing spree or something else. She moved a few steps closer to Lexa. The Last thing Clarke remembered before she fainted was Lexa screaming her name.

* * *

 **Woo-hoo Clarke finally changed...and killed everyone! - are you as excited as I am? xD**

 **Also I want to say that uploads from now on will be regular (even though a little stretched) - every fourth Wednesday (I'm sorry but my morning shifts are switching with afternoon ones every week and even when I have morning ones I'm still somehow busy (or lazy :D) to get on PC and upload chapter...so I separated one day every two weeks for this...also I'm simultaneously updating Wherever you go...so one day every fourth week (math is beautiful I love math so much!...ehm...never mind...)**

 **Next time: lots of Lexa cursing and also there will be a tour around MW with one very scared guide**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sum: Clexa will try to get out of the mountain...and they will find themselves a guide**

* * *

Clarke woke up with some incoherent babbling on her right side. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She noticed that she was once again in her human-form and still in the same room as before.

Clarke turned her head towards the voice. She saw Lexa probably cursing in her native language and still chained to the table. So she got up and moved towards the other girl.

When Lexa saw her she stopped cursing. "Clarke, are you ok?" She looked at the blonde girl assessing for any injuries, as well as she could due to her position.

Clarke touched her own spine which weirdly buzzed. "I'm fine. What about you?" Lexa released a sigh of relief and opened her mouth to say something but Clarke interrupted her. "If you tell me that you're safe and sound, I'll leave you there."

Lexa frowned. She averted her gaze from Clarke and said nothing. "Look I'm a healer. I can help you or at least try to find something here to help you with the pain."

Lexa growled but spoke anyway. "My right leg hurts." Clarke nodded and moved to a drawer not to far away. After a few moments Clarke found some painkillers and handed them to Lexa. "This should help." She said as the Commander swallowed the medication.

The blonde started unchaining her. "What happened?"

"I couldn't see much but I heard you whimpering. After that you fainted and changed back to a human." Clarke thought that she probably fainted because she was dehydrated or something like that.

Lexa was finally free. She tried to stand but her right leg couldn't support her and she started falling. Clarke luckily caught her. Lexa growled and moved away from the other girl. "We have to go before some of the mountain men return."

Clarke frowned. She didn't understand why the other girl was acting this way and she didn't understand anything she was saying. "Mountain men?"

"I'll explain it later." The blonde accepted Lexa's response and they turned towards the door.

Clarke saw for the first time what she did when she let her wolf takeover. She stopped mid step with wide eyes as she looked at the bodies in front of her.

"I did this?" Clarke whispered, but Lexa heard it anyways. "Yes. You did what was necessary Clarke."

Clarke moved behind the table Lexa was leaning on and vomited. Lexa looked at her scared, wondered what the mountain men did to other alpha. She moved closer and caressed Clarke's back since there wasn't much more she could offer in the moment.

Clarke stopped vomiting and wiped her mouth. When she saw Lexa's worried expression she felt the need to tell the other girl that she doesn't need to worry about her. "I'm fine." Lexa expression didn't change so Clarke continued. "You should be more worried about your leg."

Lexa tried to convince herself that Clarke would be fine, but it wasn't working the way she hoped. "You cannot know what they were doing to us when we were unconscious."

Clarke sighed. "By standing here we are wasting time and not helping anyone. Let's just go." Lexa frowned but followed Clarke anyway.

"Wait." Clarke moved to the table and took the vials with Lexa's bone marrow. She saw how Lexa looked at her and began to explain. "Whatever they need your bone marrow for must be for something important. If we leave it there they could use it against us later." Lexa nodded.

Both of them slowly stepped over the dead bodies leading to the door and made their way outside. They found themselves in an empty long hall forced to decide if they should go right or left. Clarke decided for them and started walking towards the right.

Clarke moved a few steps when she heard growling behind her. She turned around and saw Lexa limping. She rushed to her and put Lexa's arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around brunette's body to support her.

Lexa pushed her away and hissed. "I'm not weak."

Clarke glared at her. "I would never describe you as weak. A few minutes ago someone drilled into your leg and you're still walking. But if you don't let me help you they can catch us and they will probably kill us." Lexa once again spoke in a language that the sky girl didn't understand, but she put her arm around Clarke's shoulder anyway.

Clarke smiled and supported her weight. "When we get back to TonDC you will teach me your language. It's unfair that I don't understand you."

Lexa nodded and smiled at the thought of spending more time with the blonde girl next to her.

After few moments Lexa's leg healed enough so she didn't need to rely on Clarke for support anymore. That didn't stop Clarke from being as close to the other girl as possible. The blonde tried to convince herself that she was doing it just to be sure that they made it outside quickly. Lexa didn't mind it at all, this time. The closeness of the other girl took her mind away from the pain she could constantly feel in her leg.

At end of the corridor they saw at least six soldiers. They stopped and hid behind a corner. Clarke looked around and saw some doors. She nudged Lexa and pointed in the direction of the closest set of doors. Lexa nodded and they slowly made it into the closest room before any guard could see them.

In the room, they found a dark haired girl with her back to them. Lexa moved away from Clarke and towards the other girl. She put her hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear. "If you make a sound, I kill you and it will be painfully. Do you understand?" Her captive started shaking but nodded her understanding.

Clarke moved towards the other two girls. "Could you tell us which way will lead us outside?" After a moment while Clarke was looking at the terrified girl she added. "Or maybe rather show us." The girl nodded again.

Lexa slowly released her and glared at her. "Don't you dare try to do something stupid or I will do what I said before." The mountain girl gulped and nodded.

Clarke looked at girl and asked. "Are you capable of walking on the ground outside?" Lexa looked at Clarke like she had two heads but Clarke didn't pay her any attention.

The girl looked towards Lexa for consent to reply. The brunette alpha sighed and nodded.

Girl slowly nodded to Clarke's previous question. After that Clarke continued. "And you weren't before?"

"No, I wasn't." She answered with a shaking voice. Clarke thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "Interesting."

Lexa was impatient and her leg still hurt. "Can we go now?"

Clarke snapped from her daydreaming "Oh, sure." Lexa gesticulated for the girl to show them the way outside.

She led them through various corridors. After a few minutes she stopped in front of a room. "Why are you stopping?" Showing hesitation she internally debated if she should tell them or not. She decided to tell them and turned to Clarke. "Inside could be guards. Please don't kill them."

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. The blonde was the first to speak. "It depends on how stupid they'll be, but we will try not to."

They slowly opened door and saw no one there so all three of them went inside. Girl gesticulated to another doors. "You can get outside that way."

Clarke turned to her. "You're going with us."

The girl was surprised by that. "What? I cannot go outside. I have never been out there before."

Clarke frowned in confusion. "But you said you could go outside."

Shaking with fear she replied, "They said we can but only for a few hours after we received the injection."

Lexa had enough of her excuses. "I don't care. You're going with us." She grabbed her by the wrist but before she could drag her outside two guards entered. Lexa pushed the girl to Clarke. "Watch over her. I'll take care of them." Clarke nodded in response and put her hand over the girl's mouth. Lexa moved in the way of the two guards.

Halfway towards the guards she changed into her wolf. Lexa jumped on the first guard and snapped his neck with one swift move. The other guard noticed her and aimed a shot at her. Lexa managed to dodge it and tackle him. Before he even realized that he was on the ground she was on him and ripping at his throat, effectively eliminating his chance of screaming and drawing unwanted attention.

Had Clarke not been covering the other girl's mouth her screams would have surely alerted others of their presence. Lexa moved closer to them and growled at the girl. Clarke removed her hand from the girl's mouth. "I… I did what you wanted, please don't kill me! I will even go with you outside. Please." She started crying and fell on her knees to the ground.

Clarke moved away towards the guards and began removing their clothes for her and Lexa to wear. After a moment she could hear growling and snarling. When she turned she could see how Lexa's wolf advancing on the young girl.

"Lexa no!" She quickly ran and stood between the girl and Lexa.

Lexa growled and changed back into her human form. "She can walk on the ground only because they're killing my people!"

Clarke quickly turned to the crying girl on the ground. "Were you ever outside?" The only response she gave was a shake of her head and more sobbing. The blonde turned back to an angry Lexa. "See? She didn't even take the bone marrow of your people."

"So what, Clarke? That means we will let her live?! She could tell the others about us!"

"You can't kill everyone you don't trust!" Clarke took a deep breath to calm herself and moved closer to Lexa to whisper. "And she can tell the other how we let her live, that we don't kill without reason as they seem think." She saw how the brunette was thinking about what she said, so she decided to push more. "Even if we kill her the others will know we ran out."

Lexa let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Fine, she can keep her life..." After a little pause she added. "...for now." With that she turned around to take the clothes Clarke had removed from the dead bodies and started dressing.

Clarke smiled at herself taking Lexa's reaction as a little victory and turned towards their captive who was still on the ground. She crouched so she was at the same level. "Nothing will happen to you, don't worry." The girl looked at her with watery eyes full of disbelief.

In that moment Lexa joined them and gave Clarke some clothes, who with thanks, started dressing as well while Lexa was watching the dark haired girl with an impassive look once again. "You won't mention us to anyone."

Without thinking, the girl quickly nodded at her order.

There was silence until Clarke, now fully dressed, spoke. "I'm ready to go."

Both alphas started moving towards the doors that the girl pointed to until the girl spoke. "Thank you." Lexa just scoffed and continued walking while Clarke turned around and smiled at the girl. "We are not the savages your people think we are." With that she turned around and jogged to catch up with the Commander.

They found out that way out is through some tunnels. Their journey proceeded in silence until they heard some growling. Lexa turned towards the sound and whispered. "Reapers."

Clarke never saw other girl in so much distress. She looked behind them and then back to the brunette with questions. "Reapers?"

Before other girl could answer some creatures emerged from the tunnel behind them. Lexa grabbed Clarke's wrist as she did many days ago and ran with her.

They stopped when they reached a dead end. The only way out was to jump into a lake dozens of yards under them.

Clarke looked at Lexa. "You can't be serious." Lexa looked at her and squeezed her hand. Clarke's eyes widened when she realized Lexa really wanted them to jump. The growling behind them was coming closer and closer.

"No, no, no!" Lexa didn't pay any attention to the blonde girl's protests and jumped with her forcing them into the water below.

* * *

 **So any ideas who was the girl that Clarke saved? xD**

 **I reallz don't like this chapter for some reason...well anyway..I hope YOU enjoyed it =)**

 **Next time: Some adorableness, weird biting kink, meeting between two packs and shooting...you know, the usual xP**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sum: Some adorableness, weird biting kink, meeting between two packs and shooting...you know the usual xP**

 **Some people say number 13 means bad luck...I think this chapter is all good!..I'm not afraid to say even great, amazing, EPIC!..OK maybe except the ending...definitely except the ending...**

* * *

Clarke woke up and felt that someone was carrying her in their arms. The last thing she remembered was jumping from the cliff. She panicked and before she even opened her eyes or realized what she was doing she punched the person carring her right in the face.

The person didn't even flinch, just carefully laid her on ground. Clarke opened her eyes and saw it was Lexa. "I should have known you would do this." Lexa responded as she was soothing her cheek where Clarke had hit her. Luckily she didn't break anything.

Clarke's eyes were wide open. She immediately started apologizing to the other girl. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. Did I hurt you? Of course I hurt you. Are you in pain?" Lexa found Clarke's babbling adorable and giggled. Clarke looked at her and when she saw that Lexa was giggling and without any visible injury she smiled. "You don't need to worry, Clarke. I've had worse." Lexa saw that Clarke slightly relaxed after her remark. "But I must admit that if your aim was better you could have broken my nose." The other alpha looked terrified for a moment before Lexa smiled at her.

Clarke playfully punched Lexa's arm. "You're terrible." That only made Lexa's smile grow wider.

After a few moments of silence Clarke looked around them. They were in some kind of cave, and that it was slowly darkening outside. After taking in her surroundings she looked back at Lexa. "You carried me all the way here?" The other girl simply nodded and started making a fire.

Clarke looked at her fingers and started to play with them. She was embarrassed that Lexa had carried her all the way here, and then on top of that, she punched her in the face. The brunette could see out of the corner of her eye what the blonde girl was doing and decided to ease her worry. "It wasn't that far."

Clarke looked at her and after a moment sat next to her to warm up by the crackling fire. "Will you explain to me now who the mountain men are and what reapers are?"

Lexa sighed and looked at Clarke. "Mountain men are an enemy of my people. They are killing my people and at times turning them into reapers, which is worse." She averted her gaze to ground. "So essentially, those monsters who were chasing us were my people."

Clarke could see how hard it was for Lexa to think about her people like that, and how they are now her enemies. She put her hand on Lexa's shoulder. The brunette looked at her again and nodded her thanks for the silent gesture of support.

Clarke remembered the vials with Lexa's bone marrow. She retreated her hand from Lexa and started searching in her pockets. There was nothing. She just hopped that the vials ended up in the river and with luck destroyed.

After a moment of silence Clarke looked at Lexa again and spoke. "You can go sleep. This time I will take the watch."

Lexa shook her head and without taking her eyes from the fire in front of her spoke, "I wouldn't be sleeping anyway." When she saw that Clarke wanted to protest she added. "It would be stupid if both of us were awake when you can sleep."

"Why are you so stubborn?" When Clarke saw that Lexa wouldn't back down she sighed. "Ok, but this time wake me up!" Lexa just smiled into the fire but didn't affirm or refuse Clarke's comment.

* * *

In the middle of the night Lexa saw Clarke tossing and turning on the floor. For a moment she debated if she should help the other alpha and risk taking another hit to her face, but when Clarke started whimpering Lexa threw all caution to the wind and moved towards the blonde to wake her up from her nightmare.

"Clarke, Clarke." Lexa shook her shoulder.

It didn't take long for Lexa to wake Clarke up. The blonde quickly sat up and started crying into her hands. She didn't acknowledge Lexa's presence at all.

Clarke's crying caught Lexa by surprise. She put her hand on the other girl's back in an attempt to calm her.

Clarke finally acknowledged that someone was with her. She turned to Lexa. When she saw who it was she wrapped her arms around the other girl and cried into the crook of her neck.

Lexa was once again surprised by Clarke's actions. When she recovered from her shock she wrapped her arms around the blonde as well. Unaware of herself she started trying to sooth Clarke by rubbing circles on her back.

Lexa's scent and her close proximity slowly calmed Clarke. She moved her nose closer to the brunette's pulse point. Her scent was really strong there and Clarke inhaled deeply. She forgot the reason why she was in other girl's arms, all what mattered to her now was Lexa.

For some reason, unknown to Clarke, all she wanted right in that moment was to bite into Lexa's pulse point. She couldn't think when she was so close to the brunette and slowly ghosted her teeth over the spot where she wanted to bury them most.

Lexa felt everything that Clarke did. She didn't mind at all but her last action caused the brunette to shiver. She slowly moved her head to give Clarke better access. She really wanted to be marked by the other girl but she knew that the alpha in front of her probably didn't know what that would mean. So before Clarke could bite Lexa withdraw from the embrace and stood up.

Clarke took some time before she snapped from her gaze and realized what she almost did. She stood up as well and when she saw Lexa looking at her she started apologizing for the second time that day. "I'm so sorry. It was… I wanted…"

Lexa interrupted her, finishing her sentence. "To bite." Clarke's cheeks reddened. The blonde knew that it was a statement and not a question, and she nodded in response. She averted her gaze to the ground embarrassed by her previous actions.

Lexa moved closer to her again. She put her fingers under Clarke's chin and raised her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Do you know what it would mean if you were to bite me?"

Clarke's eyes widened. "It has a meaning?"

Lexa smiled at Clarke's surprise and slowly nodded. She retreated her hand from Clarke's chin and moved it to her neck. "Here…" She ghosted her fingertips over Clarke's pulse point. The other alpha shivered at the action. "…your smell is the strongest."

Lexa saw how Clarke shivered and she decided to try how far she could go with the other alpha. She moved even closer and started whispering into her ear. "If I were to bite you here." Clarke's breath hitched. "It would mean that you're mine and if anyone simply laid their eyes on you…" Lexa growled. Just the image of this made her blood boil. "…I would tear their head off." Clarke moved her head to show more of her neck in complete submission to the other alpha and to indicate that she wished to be bitten by her.

It takes all of Lexa's willpower to withdraw from the blonde girl once again. She waited until Clarke looked at her and then continued. "That would mean we are mated and our scent would become mixed."

All Clarke was capable of doing in that moment was a brief nod and breath out a simple 'oh'.

Clarke saw how Lexa looked at her lips for a brief moment. At that action Clarke wetted her lips with her tongue and moved closer to the brunette.

Lexa noticed Clarke's movements and looked into her eyes.

Clarke stopped only when she was in Lexa's personal space. They were looking at each other's eyes for few moments until Clarke slowly leaned closer. She was giving Lexa the chance to pull away or run if she wanted. The brunette didn't do any of these things. When Clarke saw that Lexa wasn't running away she put her hand on the nape of Lexa's neck and put her lips on her's. The brunette started kissing her back almost immediately.

Clarke felt how Lexa placed her hands on her hips and pulled her body even closer to her's. The blonde smiled into the kiss at that gesture. Lexa smiled as well and sucked onClarke's bottom lip, causing the other alpha to moan into their kiss, causing Lexa's smile grew wider.

* * *

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THE DROPSHIP AND TONDC

* * *

"What is taking them so long? Like it isn't enough that we lost both our alphas." Anya was nervous. Her alpha has been missing for a whole day and instead of looking for her she was sent here to talk with the other pack.

Raven grinned at her. "So, you are finally admitting that Clarke is an alpha?"

That got her a growl from the other girl. "She is, to all of you, the closest thing you all have to being an alpha." Raven's grin grew wider. She knew that the comment was actually the biggest compliment anyone from the dropship could earn from Anya. She moved closer and kissed the grounder on cheek to stop her complaining.

Anya folded her arms in front of her body and continued her murmuring. Raven moved closer and started kissing her jaw. After a moment Anya unfolded her arms and wrapped them around other girl's body. Raven happily hummed at the grounder's action and snuggled her head into the other girl's neck.

They stayed like that for a moment before they heard someone clearing their throat. They separated and looked at the intruders.

Octavia grinned at the two girls in front of her. "I knew there was something between you two!"

On the other hand Bellamy was unfazed by the girl's affection for each other. He glared at Anya. "What do you want?" The girl simply raised an eyebrow at him but did nothing else in response.

Raven glared back at him and moved to protect her girlfriend. "Bellamy calm yourself. If anything you're the one who always does something stupid." She growled at him.

Octavia moved between Raven and Bellamy before they could decide to kill each other. "So, where is Clarke?"

Raven forgot about Bellamy for a moment and answered Octavia's question. "Clarke…well…we kind of don't know where she is."

Bellamy's eyes widened with this revelation. "What?! We need to send someone to look for her."

Anya was calm as always and tried to stop Bellamy from panicking. "No need for it. Heda was with her and she is alive. As long as she is with her they both are fine."

"How you can be sure that she is alive?!" He snarled at her.

"Because…Do your people know nothing about who they are?" Anya snapped. She didn't want to explain everything to these people anymore. They should know it.

Before Bellamy could answer all four of them heard rustling behind them. They turned towards the sound and they saw Finn with a maniacal grin on his face. He aimed his gun at them and fired. After that they quickly turned back and saw Anya start bleeding.

* * *

 **BTW if you expect some heavy smut I'm sorry but nothing like that happen here - if you want that go to all the other ABO fics...I want to write werewolf fic without Clexa fucking like rabbits (because they're wolfs and not rabbits!...tehehe...OK that was bad pun...never mind...)...also no g!p...once again there is so many fic with this that it stopped being interesting for me xD**

 **Next time: Clarke still thinks she is an amazing healer (although no one really wants her help), Bellamy is problematic (as always) and things will get angsty**


	15. Chapter 14

**im sorry I totally forgot I posted it only on ao3 yesterday xD**

* * *

Lexa and Clarke were still kissing when Clarke felt a sudden pain in her back and everything went black for a moment. Luckily Lexa still had her hands on her hips and managed to catch her. "Clarke, Clarke!"

The blonde girl recovered a little and looked back at Lexa. "I'm sorry. I…" She trailed off because she didn't even know what she wanted to say.

Lexa wasn't waiting for Clarke to end her sentence. "Are you hurt?"

Clarke smiled at the other girl's worried voice. "I'm fine. It was...well I don't know what it was but I'm fine now."

Lexa checked Clarke over but she didn't see any visible injury, so she just had to trust her. She looked into blue eyes and nodded.

Clarke remembered what was happening before she fainted and blushed at her timing. Before she could be embarrassed too much Lexa kissed her cheek.

Clarke snuggled into the brunette and happily hummed.

They stayed like that for a moment before Lexa talked. "You should go back to sleep."

Clarke shook her head. "It's my turn to take the watch." She moved away from Lexa and sat next to the still glowing fire.

Lexa shook her head as well and sit next to the blonde. "Then no one will sleep."

The blonde looked at her. "You're terrible." She laid her head on Lexa's shoulder and after a moment she was asleep again.

* * *

Clarke woke up some time later. She could feel Lexa's hands in her hair. Her head was laying in the brunette's lap. She was afraid that if she opened her eyes, everything would have been a dream and she would see the ceiling of her tent back at the dropship instead of the other alpha.

"You're pretty bad at pretending you're asleep." Clarke opened her eyes and saw a big smile on the other girl's face. At the sight before her, the corners of the blonde's mouth moved up as well.

"You let me sleep again." Clarke questioningly raised her right eyebrow at the other alpha.

"You seemed to need it." Lexa grinned at the other girl.

The blonde faked being scandalized. "Are you making fun of me? Who would have thought that you knew what jokes are?"

Lexa grin grew wider. "I'm full of mysteries." Clarke playfully punched her arm and then laughed.

When the blonde stopped laughing, Lexa spoke. "We should go. The mountain men could be close." Clarke nodded and raised her head from the other girl's lap.

They extinguished the fire and moved from the cave in the direction of TonDC.

* * *

After few hours on their way they heard the sounds of gun fire. They looked at each other and moved in the direction it came from.

They could see four people standing not to far away. Clarke immediately recognized them and moved closer. Without any greetings she asked. "Who fired it?"

All of them turned to the two new arrivals and Clarke could see that Anya was bleeding. The healer in her decided that she should help her first and ask questions later. Before she could do anything, Anya rolled her eyes and talked. "I'm fine. I took the bullet out already."

"You're a healer?" When Anya shook her head no, Clarke continued. "So let me decide that."

Lexa moved closer to the blonde. "It was a normal bullet. She will survive without your help. Otherwise she would already be on the ground." Clarke looked at her and sighed. She wanted to argue but then she saw that Anya's bullet wound was starting to slowly heal so she nodded and accepted Lexa's comment without argument.

Clarke turned back to the others. "So who can tell me what happened?"

Raven was the first to talk. "That idiot, Finn, shot her without any reason." She looked like she was about to rip someone's head off, and soon. "Next time I see him, I'll kill him."

Anya laid her hand on Raven's back to calm her. "Just how I told blondie over here before, I'm fine." Raven whimpered and snuggled into Anya, who wrapped her arms around her.

"No one will be killing anyone." When Clarke saw that Raven wasn't protesting she nodded her agreement in silence. She turned to all of them. "Anyway what are you all doing here?"

"They came here to tell us that you were missing." Bellamy glared at Anya again. But she didn't pay him any attention and kissed the top of Raven's head.

He turned back to Clarke and the Commander. "Where were you anyway?"

"You know, kidnapped and tortured. Just the usual things on the ground." That got the attention of all three Skaikru and Anya.

Despite that Clarke said it in a sarcastic tone Bellamy understood it differently. "What? I knew we couldn't trust them." He moved between Clarke and Lexa and turned into his wolf. Clarke was so surprised by his change that she forgot what was actually happening in front of her.

Before Bellamy could get too close to the grounder's alpha, Anya changed as well, jumping at him and dragged him away from her alpha. She growled at him but otherwise did nothing more. Bellamy on the other hand wasn't so peaceful and jumped at her.

Sadly for him he underestimated Anya who dodged his attack without issue. She used his confusion and attacked him with her claws. She buried them into his side and drag them along the length of his torso.

The three delinquents were watching their fight with wide eyes. All frozen to their spot by the sight in front of them.

Lexa was calm as always and spoke in an even tone. "Anya, that's enough." Clarke wondered how anyone could be so calm when right in front of them two big wolfs were trying to kill each other. But Lexa looked like this was a normal occurrence for her.

Anya stopped her attack and moved next to her alpha, but she still watched Bellamy and bared her teeth at him.

Bellamy on the other hand, despite his injury, looked more pissed than before and slowly started moving towards the Commander.

Lexa looked at Clarke and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Thanks to that Clarke snapped from her gaze and yelled. "Bellamy stop. She was kidnapped with me." That stopped him. He looked at his alpha and whimpered.

Raven ran to Anya to check for any injuries. "Are you ok?" The wolf titled her head in answer to her question. "Luckily you're such a badass." Raven said as she hugged her. Anya happily howled at the gesture.

In same time Octavia ran to her brother and hugged him as well. "You're such an idiot. You changed once before and you decide to go against an alpha…again? What you were expecting? To actually win?" Bellamy whimpered again.

"Octavia go with Bellamy back to the dropship." When Clarke saw that the other girl wanted to argue she spoke in a commanding voice. "Now!" Octavia nodded and moved with the limping wolf in the direction of their camp.

Clarke sighed. "Will this ever stop?" She looked at Lexa for an answer.

The other alpha shook her head. "Two packs can't…" Clarke interrupted her. "…live in one territory. I know, you already told me this."

"Then why are you asking? " Lexa asked having a hard time understanding the other girl sometimes.

"Because there has to be some way we can get along that you're not telling me about." Lexa averted her gaze for a moment but Clarke spotted the action. "There really is something to stop it right? So tell me." She moved closer and thought about everything for a moment. Then it hit her. "Mating…" Her eyes were wide open. Lexa looked into her blue eyes and slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clarke could feel the eyes of the two other two girls on her but she didn't pay them any mind in that moment. On the other hand, Lexa didn't want to have this conversation in front of Raven and Anya. "We can talk about it somewhere else." She turned around to walk somewhere else but before she could make the first step Clarke grabbed her wrist. "No! We will talk about it now."

Raven wanted to move to them to stop their arguing before something bad could happen, but Anya, now in her human form, stopped her with a hand to her shoulder and moved her away from their alphas. "You can't do that." Raven turned around and opened her mouth to ask why but Anya spoke first. "They're alphas. You can't go against yours and my alpha would tear your head off for just coming closer to her. On top of that, if you would went over there it would look like you don't trust your alpha's powers. It would be disrespectful." She looked at Raven and hoped that the other girl would stay away from the arguing alphas.

"Don't worry. I stopped wanting to go over there when you said 'she would tear your head off'." Anya nodded and kissed Raven's temple. "But tell me one thing, Anya. You don't feel like you should do something?" She turned to look at the two arguing alphas behind her.

"Of course I want to kill your alpha for how she talked to Heda." Raven turned back and glared at the other girl for that comment. "But I know that before I could do anything my own alpha would kill me." Raven frowned at that. "It looks like she has taken a liking to your alpha." The younger girl once again turned towards the arguing girls and was looking at them for a moment. "We should go. It's their thing so we are useless here anyways." Raven nodded and they both moved in direction of TonDC.

"What would you do if I told you the truth in that cave all those days ago?" Lexa was slowly getting fed up with this conversation.

"I would have thought about it…" Clarke trailed off unsure what she would have done back then. She released Lexa's hand.

"And what would be the outcome? Would you let me bite you?" The blonde girl didn't need to think about it for long.

"Of course. It would save my people!" Lexa clenched her jaw at the other alpha's answer.

"You will have to find another way then because this is not happening." At the end of sentence Lexa's voice held a little waver but then her commander mask was back. She raised her chin and turned around.

"Wait… What?" Clarke once again grabbed Lexa's hand but this time the brunette yanked out of the girl's hold.

Lexa didn't even turned around to look at the blonde and disappeared into the woods, leaving behind a really confused Clarke.

* * *

 **Well... I love drama xD**

 **Next time: The Ark gets down**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bold italics**_ – Trigedasleng

Werewolf talk in _italics_

* * *

Clarke was still standing at her spot and thinking about what just happened few moments ago. She didn't understand why the other girl disappeared so quickly. She wanted answers so she ran behind Lexa and hoped that she would be able to find her.

She could feel that weird buzzing in her spine again but she didn't pay it any attention.

Clarke finally saw Lexa leaning again a tree with her back to her. The blonde called her name to get her attention.

When the brunette girl heard her name she tensed but didn't move. "Lexa, what happened?" The buzzing in her spine started to become painful. Clarke whimpered and fell to the ground.

The last thing Clarke saw was a worried Lexa running to her.

* * *

Clarke slowly woke up with something nudging her left arm. She opened her eyes and saw a sleeping Lexa on a chair snuggling her head closer to Clarke's arm. She smiled and without thinking, put her right hand into the brunette's hair.

This action woke up the other girl who jumped from the chair and started frantically looking around with an unsheathed dagger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Lexa turned her head and looked over at the blonde. Clarke could see the worry in Lexa's features. "I'm fine."

That statement infuriated Lexa. "You're not fine. Something is wrong. You're fainting every few hours. That's not fine."

"It's probably just stress or …" Before Clarke could continue Lexa interrupted her. "No! Nyko and Costia…" Lexa saw Clarke's confused face so she explained. "…our healers saw some bulge on your backside... or the mountain men did something to you and it's causing this."

"But you were there with me and you're not fainting. It's not making any sense." When Clarke saw that Lexa wanted to argue she continued. "And that bulge has been on my back for as long as I can remember."

Raven chose that moment to come inside the tent. "Clarke you're awake." She ran to the other girl and hugged her. "Is everything fine? Do you need something?"

Lexa wasn't happy that the other girl came inside before she could talk with Clarke more. She knew that Raven will protect her alpha so she decided to leave.

Before she could even get to the door Clarke spoke. "Lexa?" She turned to the blonde girl. "Can we talk later?" Lexa only nodded and left the tent.

Clarke sighed and turned back to Raven who finally stopped hugging her. "So how did I even get here?"

"You don't know? The Commander brought you back here. She looked really worried. She hasn't moved from her spot beside you since she brought you here." After a little pause Raven decided to voice her main thought "I think she may be into you."

Clarke looked at Raven in disbelief "Raven…" The other girl interrupted her. "No, listen to me. She got mad when Bellamy attacked you at the dropship…"

"Raven…"

"Whenever we are around her pack she tells them to let you be…"

"Raven…"

"And today she almost killed everyone who came close to you. I think…"

Clarke had enough and yelled. "We kissed!"

Raven turned to her with wide eyes. "You kissed the hot alpha?" Clarke couldn't stop herself from growling at the other girl. Raven put her hands in the air. "Hey easy! She is yours, I get it." When Raven saw that her alpha wouldn't tear her head off she continued. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was no time with Bellamy and Anya fighting…"

"So it was before that. Oh Griffin you need to tell me everything now!"

* * *

Lexa knew what Clarke wanted to talk about and she wasn't really happy about it. She could be a great leader but talking about her feelings wasn't something she liked to do in her free time.

She nodded to her guards who respectfully nodded back and let her inside her tent. She didn't even take her pauldron down when she heard someone come inside. "What do you want?" Lexa spoke not wanting to be bothered with turning around to face intruder.

"Heda." Lexa knew that voice. She couldn't help herself and sighed. All she wanted was to talk with Clarke and go sleep. She was tired after running away from the Mountain. "What do you want Titus?" When she didn't get an answer right away she continued in a commanding voice. "Speak freely. I don't have all day for you."

Titus moved a little closer to her. "I think you should be more careful about what you are doing Heda. For all we know Skaikru could be working with the mountain men"

Lexa turned around and glared at her advisor. "Are you questioning me?"

"No Heda. All I'm saying is that just because you have feelings for one of them doesn't mean…" In one swift motion Lexa moved right in front of him and growled. "You think I would endanger my people just because of my feelings?"

"I would never dare to say that… but people are talking. They think you should pick a mate from one of your clans." Lexa moved away and poured herself some water. Titus understood that he could continue. "Skaikru don't understand their wolf. What about Costia? You have known each other for a long time. People would take it better if you mate with our beta than with that Skaikru alpha." The last few words he spit out of his mouth.

It took all of Lexa's willpower to not kill him right then and there.

He didn't noticed how Lexa tensed and continued completely unaware of the danger he was getting in. "She may have been born an alpha but she has done nothing to prove her status."

Lexa started unsheathing her dagger. No one will talk like that about the other alpha and live.

Neither of them heard someone else come inside. "You forgot to say that most of those people are you, Titus. Skaikru just need training and even the weakest of them is stronger than you now." Lexa turned around and was happy to see Anya present.

Titus on the other hand bared his teeth at the general. "You're saying that just because your mate is one of them!" They were growling at each other.

For a moment Lexa thought that maybe she should let Anya kill Titus for what he said. There were no doubts in her mind that Anya would win their fight. But she knew that they have bigger problems than this disagreement over Skaikru.

"Enough!" She glared at both of them. That stopped them and they both bowed their heads. "What do you need Anya?"

Anya looked at her alpha. "Indra caught a few mountain men not to far away. Do you wish to interrogate them personally?"

"Let Indra do it but tell her not to kill them." When Lexa saw that Anya understood she continued. "Anything else?" She looked at both of her subordinates. Both of them shook their heads. "In that case leave me."

* * *

"I don't know what happened. She just got mad at me…." Clarke hoped her friend would be able to help her with her problem.

"Did you think at least for a moment that maybe she is just a normal girl?" When Raven saw Clarke's confused face she sighed but explained. "You know she is all scary and everything but maybe, just maybe, she doesn't want to be mated for politics."

"But I would never…" before Clarke could end her sentence Raven interrupted her. "I know it…but are you sure she knows it as well?"

"I should go." Clarke didn't even wait for an answer and ran to Lexa's tent.

The guards didn't even spare her a glance and let her inside.

"Lexa we need to talk! You probably misunderstood what I was saying…" Before Clarke could end her sentence there was a loud crashing sound. "What was that?" Instead of an answer Lexa ran outside. Clarke right behind her.

Outside they met Anya and Raven. "What was that?" They could see smoke from the woods.

"We have no idea Heda. But that sounds reminds me of their landing and we saw fire from the sky."

"That has to be the Ark. We need to talk with them." Clarke ran in direction of smoke. But before she could get far away Raven and Lexa grabbed her wrists and said in unison. "You can't do that."

Clarke looked at them confused. "Why?"

"I told you what happened on the Ark. How can you know they won't do the same thing to us?" Raven didn't trust anyone from the Ark anymore.

"They had problems with oxygen." When she saw that it didn't convince her friend she added in a desperate tone. "My mother could be there!" With that Raven let go of her wrist and nodded.

Lexa yelled. " _ **Indra! Prepare warriors and send scouts**_." Indra nodded and ran to do what she was told.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at the other alpha. "What was that?"

"I'm going with you." Lexa realized she was still holding the other girl's wrist and let it go.

The blonde girl frowned. "I don't need someone protecting me!"

Lexa hissed at her. "I'm not protecting you! I'm protecting my people." With that she moved past Clarke in the direction of the smoke. Anya sighed and moved with her alpha.

Clarke was frozen in her spot. She wasn't expecting her day to go like this.

* * *

Clarke and Raven were getting closer to the source of the smoke when they heard shooting.

"I told you it's a bad idea!" Clarke ignored Raven's comment and started running.

They got to the clearing. In the distance they could see the fallen Ark but closer to them was a much more interesting scene. Four guards were aiming at two huge wolves.

When Clarke looked closer at the guards she could see her mother behind them. "Mom! Stop it, they're not dangerous." She moved to stand next to Anya and Lexa.

Abby looked at her and smiled. "Clarke you don't understand what they're capable of. You need to move honey."

Lexa and Anya started growling at Ark guards. "You see? They're just animals."

Raven moved closer to others as well. "They're not animals! They're the same as you and me!" After that she changed into her wolf.

There were collective gasps from the guards. All of them looked really scared.

Clarke tried to argue with her mom. "Mom she is right. Just tell your people to put their weapons down and they'll stop growling. It's their land they just want to protect it."

"Clarke move away. NOW!" Abby had enough of this tirade.

But the only thing she accomplished by this was angering Lexa who moved in front of Clarke and howled.

When the Ark's guards heard it they started firing.

"NO!" Before Clarke could do anything, some wolf was dragging her away while Raven tried to do the same thing with Anya.

Raven looked at the new wolf. _"Monroe, what are you doing here?"_ But before Monroe could answer they all heard threatening growl from Clarke who watched bleeding and unmoving Lexa. Monroe immediately released her alpha and moved away.

Abby turned to her daughter. "Clarke?"

The only answer she got was more growling and the bared teeth of her daughter. Then she saw something she hoped would never happen again. Her daughter changed into a huge wolf. The other three wolves started to move closer to Clarke. She stopped them with a blood freezing howl.

She started to move closer to the Arkers.

"Clarke you don't want to do this." Clarke didn't mind her mother's comment and jumped at one of them. The Arkers were so surprised that they didn't react right away. So Clarke managed to tear his throat and the guard fell dead on the ground.

Abby snapped from her surprise took from her pocket a small device. She pushed the button on it. Clarke felt terrible pain in her spine and fell on the ground next to the dead man. She whimpered.

Lexa heard that and tried to help the other alpha but she had so many bullets inside of her that she couldn't even manage to stand up.

Other three wolves were ready to attack. Abby noticed that. "Move closer and I'll shot another electric pulses through Clarke's body." Raven and Monroe stopped and whimpered. There was nothing they could do to help their alpha.

When Abby saw that Anya wasn't stopping she pushed the button.

Raven and Monroe ran to Anya to stop her from advancing even more.

Clarke howled from pain and changed back to human.

When Lexa heard that she finally managed to stand up and with shaky legs she moved in the direction of the other alpha.

Abby saw that. She turned to two guards closest to her daughter. "You two. Take Clarke to the Ark." Then she turned to last guard and pointed with her head to Lexa. "Kill her."

All three guards nodded. "Yes madam." Two of them lifted Clarke and dragged her in the direction of the Ark. All Clarke could hear before she fainted were sounds of shooting.

She really wasn't expecting her day to go like this.

* * *

 **Well...it's getting interesting xD**

 **Also I'm sorry but life is getting stressful (=too much work at job...and job was always the place where/when I upload) and I'm unsure if I will be able to keep up with uploading I set...so it's possible the updates will be stretched a little - I'm sorry for that**


	17. Chapter 16

**Werewolf talk in italics**

 **Sum: Clarke will talk with her mother and Jaha will start with his own plan**

* * *

The guard was aiming at Lexa's head. But before he could pull the trigger and hit her, something jumped on his back and knocked him on the ground while he was shooting into the air. He could feel a warm liquid on his back. He tried to look at what it was but before he even turned his head around a wolf paw broke his neck.

The wolf raised its head and looked at Lexa on the ground. _"We need to take you to Nyko."_

 _"I'm fine, Costia. It wasn't a Mountain man. We need to go after them."_ Lexa tried to rise but her legs weren't listening to her and she fell back down.

Costia ran to Lexa and shifted back to her human form. "Then let me at least take those bullets out." She didn't even wait for permission and started removing bullets from her alpha.

Raven and Monroe didn't pay them any attention and ran after their alpha. But Anya stopped them. _"They're too far away. You will never catch up."_

Raven turned to Anya and growled. _"We can't leave Clarke with them! You doesn't know what they were doing to us on the Ark."_

 _"We need to think about it first."_ Anya answered calmly.

 _"NO!"_ Raven bared her teeth and moved closer to Anya. _"If she was your alpha you would run there without thinking! They saw she is a werewolf. They will kill her without thinking just because of it."_

 _"Enough!"_ Lexa started slowly moving next to Anya.

Everyone stopped their arguing and turned to the alpha.

"Hey where are you going?! There are still a few bullets I need to take out." Costia moved with her alpha and waited until she sat down to continue her job.

 _"Anya is right. We need to come up with some sort of plan."_ When Lexa saw that Raven wants to argue she continued. _"If you just run in there, their guards will shoot you before you even see them."_

 _"So we just let her die?!"_ Raven was furious.

Monroe moved closer to her friend. _"Raven, they are right."_

 _"How did you even get there?"_ For the first time in their discussion Raven turned to the other sky girl.

 _"We saw the Ark falling so Octavia and Bell sent me here."_ After Raven nodded at her explanation she continued. _"Don't worry we will come up with a plan before they manage to do anything to Clarke."_

Raven thought about what the girl said before she reluctantly nodded. _"Fine. But if something happens to her I'll kill them all."_

Lexa nodded. _"I can promise you that."_ She was happy to see that Clarke's pack was so loyal to their alpha. _"If they hurt Clarke none of them will see another day."_

Costia moved away from Lexa. "All good. You're like new." She flashed her alpha a friendly smile and shifted back to her wolf. _"So what's next?"_

Anya turned to her. _"What are you even doing here?"_

 _"I heard Indra was preparing warriors so I thought you could use some backup immediately."_ She looked at Lexa. _"Good thing I did."_

 _"We need to move."_ Lexa didn't want to do anything other than run into the Skaikru camp and take Clarke back to TonDC with her but she knew it would be suicide for all of them.

The other wolves nodded and all of them ran in the direction of TonDC.

* * *

Clarke woke up to the sound of beeping next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. It was her old cell from the Ark with some medical stuff added to it.

The blonde leader tried to move from her bed but had no success. She was lying with her face away from the door. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the bed. And on top of that, the buzzing in her spine was getting worse with every passing minute.

She tried to remember how she got here but nothing came to mind. Last thing she remembered was shooting. A lot of shooting and Lexa on the ground. She stopped breathing when she remembered her mother's order to kill her. She froze. All Clarke wanted was to help her people but all she managed to do was kill the other alpha and with that probably start a war.

She really tried to think about the other alpha as just another alpha but she couldn't. For her it wasn't some unknown wolf but Lexa. The girl who was nice to her, the girl who was happy like a little kid when she took Clarke to her favorite spot and a few moment after that was kidnapped with her, the girl who kissed her with all the care in the world even when she was supposed to be a heartless leader.

Clarke started crying when she realized that this was all Lexa was now, just memories.

After a moment she heard a door opening behind her. She quickly dried her tears with her shoulder as much as her restrains allowed.

"Clarke, honey, how are you feeling?" Abby moved closer to the bed so Clarke could see her. Worry evident in her voice.

That question angered Clarke more than anything else could in that moment. "How do I feel? How do you think I feel? My own mother sent electric shocks through my body so she could order the execution of my friends without me standing in her way."

"Honey, they weren't your friends. They just listened to your orders because they felt like they had to. They're just animals." All Clarke could do in that moment was look at her mother with her mouth agape. Abby took it as signal to continue. "But you don't need to worry. Wells is ok. He came here a few hours ago."

Clarke knew that Wells had nothing against the Ark council especially when his father was the Chancellor but she thought that none of the delinquents would voluntarily join the Ark again. Not even him. "What about the others?"

Abby frowned. "The others are just savages. That's why they were locked in prison. Now, I said you don't need to worry. Guards will take care of them when they are able to find their camp. They will never get in here. You're safe."

Clarke was really mad now. She started yelling. "What? You can't just kill them. They did nothing wrong! They are my people. I will not let you hurt them." She tried to break her restrains but had no success. She didn't know where her anger came from but she didn't want anyone to hurt the delinquents, and wouldn't let them do so without consequences.

Abby shook her head. "They are no one's people. They're just animals. You can't do anything about it Clarke. You should concentrate on your recovery."

The blonde calmed a little and looked at her mother with confusion all over her face. "Recovery?"

Abby smiled and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Yes. These savages turned you into one of them but I can make it right again. So you can live with us here. Tomorrow you'll have surgery. I already made all the necessary preparations. You just need to collect some energy."

Clarke was looking at her mother without saying anything. She was opening and closing her mouth. Trying to find words but there were none. She knew that her mother was right about one thing. She really can't do anything right now. So she decided to play this game with her mother until she was able to escape and warn her people. "How long was I out?"

"Few hours."

"You know, maybe if you would undo these straps I would feel better." Clarke motioned with her chin to restrains at her wrists.

Abby once again shook her head. "It's for your safety Clarke. In few days you will feel much better." With that she got up and moved to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, honey." Without waiting for an answer Abby left the room.

Clarke sighed. This could be harder than she thought. She hoped that at least the others were safe.

* * *

"So how many of them do you have?" Jaha raised one of the chips and looked at it.

"It takes some time sir. It's hard to find right components…"

Jaha interrupted him. "That's not what I was asking, Wick."

The engineer sighed. "We've got 26 of them already."

The Chancellor shook his head. "That's not enough. We need more."

"Yes, sir." Wick hoped that was all the other man wanted.

Jaha nodded and put a few chips into his pocket. "Work faster." Without a second glance towards the other man he left the room and made his way into the medical wing. Luckily for him Abby was alone. He didn't bother with greetings. "How is Clarke?"

Abby turned to him and smiled. "You're here on time. I just came back. Once we change that chip she'll be fine."

He shook his head. "That will have to wait."

"Why?" Abby wasn't happy about delaying her daughter's recovery.

"We need to take care for our people first. Anyone of them could be a dangerous one. We need to make sure that we can stop any problem that could occur."

"It's just one surgery. She is in great pain. That chip melted inside of her. It's really close to her spine. She could end up paralyzed for the rest of her life."

He took the microchips from his pocket. "First you put these into our guards. One day won't kill her." He saw that Abby wanted to protest so he stopped her with a move of his hand. "If just one person will lose control over themselves, then many of us could die. We can't risk that. Clarke is secured for now. When you are done with this then you can help Clarke."

Abby sighed. "I'll take the night shift. It will be done tomorrow night."

Jaha smiled at the doctor. "Then I'll let you do your job." With that he turned around and left.

When he got into his quarters he saw Wells sitting on couch reading. "You should go talk to Clarke. She'll be happy to see her friend."

"I'll go in a few hours. I just need…" Wells stopped for a second and thought about his answer. "…I need to finish this chapter. It's really interesting right now." He hoped his father believed his lie. He really didn't like lying to his dad.

Luckily for him the older man wasn't listening to him at all. "Yeah, yeah." He looked around the room. "Then go read outside. It's better than here."

"But…"

"Go!" Thelonious wasn't in the mood for arguing.

Wells frowned but did as his dad wanted and left the room.

When Jaha heard the closing of the door behind his son, he moved to one wall and opened his hidden console.

"Hello Thelonious. Do you have it?"

He took one last chip from his pocket so the woman on the screen could see it. "Only a few of them. It will take time. My engineer is working hard but he doesn't have enough material."

The woman nodded. "We have enough of everything. Just ask your engineer to give you a list of what he needs and we'll leave it on the spot we agreed upon."

"That would be great! I'll ask him tomorrow." After a little pause he continued. "What do your people think about that chip?"

"I didnt't ask too much because I did't want them to become suspicious but I know a few things. They found a way to upgrade it so we can have complete control over people with it. People will get stronger and their monsters will be weaker. Everything we wanted will become real, Thelonious." Her eyes were shinning with euphoria.

Jaha's whole face lit up with happiness. "That's great. If you will secure that material I'll secure more chips. I already told Abby to put some of them into our people."

"Great. What about that alpha you told me about? Is she alright? We need her alive, Thelonious. Don't forget that."

His smile faded a little. "Don't worry. She gets her chip with others tomorrow."

The woman smile, "Great. If that's everything call me tomorrow."

Jaha smiled, "Of course."

He switched off his console and hide it in the wall again. He poured himself a drink and sat on the couch with a huge smile on his face. "Everything's going as I planned."

* * *

 **Evil lady is just being evil...any ideas who it could be? xD**

 **Also...is Wells good or evil...what do you think?**

 **Next time: Operation let's save our lovely alpha Clarke will be set into motion**


End file.
